HARRY, THE STRANGER AND THE URN OF VILLEOUS
by mveela
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione, have to save the world. This is a R / H and a H / G Story. But you have to read the whole thing. We must not forget the stranger, he just wants to fit in. It has adventure, romance and drama.


A/N: All the important characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest of the characters belong to me.   
  
__You have four ways to read this story:  
1- You can read . The Stranger Within, and The Return of the Stranger. Then read this story  
2- You can read this story by itself. As a stand-alone piece. Then read the other two.  
3- You can read the first chapter then go back and read The Return of the Stranger, then Read The Stranger Within. And then read the rest of this story.  
4- If you have read The Stranger Within and The Return of the Stranger. You can skip to chapter 2 and read from there on. Not a great idea but you can.  
  
Please R/R. Good or Bad. Just be constructive. Let me know what you think of my style. And if I should write some more. Also please let me know if you think, the story is too long, to post in one piece, if is better to break it up into smaller pieces. All feedback is appreciated. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
HARRY, THE STRANGER AND THE URN OF VILLEOUS  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
AL had founded her. She was in his arms, kissing him. And this other fellow, Harry was also there. And they knew him, and knew him well. But he didn't know them. She had become an obsession, a longing, a thirst that had to be quenched, the one with the scar was someone he had met six months before and later had seen in a photograph, with the other three red headed brothers.  
***************************************************************************  
This is how his story began.  
  
  
Six months before, he had woken up in an unfamiliar house with five strangers hovering over him, three red headed brothers, Ron, George, Fred, a fellow named Harry and a very attractive woman; Hermione, she is the one that some how he thought he knew. They had told him, that he was walking pass her house and he had fainted . They had brought him in, just to make sure he was all right.  
  
He told them he was fine, that all he needed was to call a cab, and go home.  
  
She, had called him a cab, and insisted on waiting with him outside until the taxi got there. Before getting in the cab, he had looked at the number on the house, it was 328, and at the next corner he looked at the street name and saw that it was Lenus Lane. He made a mental note of the address, maybe I can come by with some flowers, or maybe a box of Dutch Powder Cocoa. That is a crazy thing to bring to someone, what ever made him think of that , he told himself. Over the years, he had brought gifts to women that some times where a bit out of the ordinary, from three types of champagne, a cell phone, tickets for a weekend trip to The Cayman Islands, to a tank with water and lobsters, Sheila was a hard core animal rights activist; what better date, than to go an release the lobsters instead of eating them. But cocoa why...?   
  
The taxi dropped him of at his place. It was a large loft with a lot of furniture, most of them antiques. He went in looked around, everything looked the way he remembered, some of the decorations looked out of place he did not remember all of them, but told himself, " Well, I do not spend that much time here in London how can I remember everything I have bought ". The loft was broken up into areas, as you walked in the front door, there was a bar on the left and a Queen Ann writing desk on the right and next to the desk a four-drawer filing cabinet. The filing cabinet was brown, not a perfect match but a fair compromise. Style, and practicality.  
  
Following the bar was a living room set, made of several rather large but very comfortable pieces, they didn't match but it was a good and practical arrangement, and next to it was a huge dining room table, it sat twelve, he looked at the chairs they all matched, but they where so large and heavy, he knew he had them but why did I buy so a large set. A divan separated the dining room from an alcove that had been turned into a bedroom. He had a chess of drawers and decided to empty out his pockets, why did he have so much change; what are all these coins he had forty maybe fifty coins that he had never seen before. He picked one up, It was pretty worned out but it said Gallons, he picked up another one, looked at it and read Galleon-1, he also had a few smaller ones, they said Sickles.  
  
" What Am I doing with all this coins, could they be tokens but for what ". Something else that was not making any sense. Why had he come to England this time, he really did not know. Many other times, he had come to buy antiques, several business deals and visit with friends he had three good friends that lived in London, and he also knew Dr. Baker, he had been a family friend for many years. He was English, and after working in The United States for a number of years had decided to come back. He was the plastic surgeon he had mention to the guy, with the scar on his forehead.   
  
Why had he fainted, why did so many things look out of place. He went to the bar made himself a drink, a single malt, went to the kitchen got some ice and sat on one of the sofas to think for a moment. Way in the back he saw two satchels, got up looked inside and much to his surprise they where full of the same tokens he had in his pocket, " Must be thousands of them, but why do I have them and what are they.....? "  
  
He decided to call Mark Baker, " He is a doctor, maybe he can tell what is wrong with me", For the first time in his life, Al was actually concerned, he was not sure of himself and that was something he was not used to. Dr. Baker called him back after about an hour, they talked about his family and Dr.Baker's and after, Al told him how he was feeling and what he had gone through that day, the Doctor said he was going to make an appointment for him with a neurosurgeon, not to worry just to stay home for the next few days, he would pull some strings and get him admitted to a hospital for tests as soon as possible. Two days later Al was being, x-rayed, scanned, photograph, every fluid he had, was checked, and every cavity he had, was looked at. At the end, all they could tell him was that he was in perfect health, and that he was probably suffering from stress. Stress, the excuse for not finding anything wrong with someone.  
  
Over the last three days, even though he felt fine physically. He had all these emotions he could not explain, and he had flashes, in which he saw the girl he had seen the day he fainted. Why did she look so familiar, maybe she just had one of those faces. There where two things he had always excelled at, one was remembering faces, the other one was remembering names. He could tell you the names of most of the kids he had gone to school with, from first grade on and he could remember their faces, people he had met at business dinners, and people he had made one time deals with. Even in London a lot people he had met through his three good friends, David, Elliot, and Martin. He had not talked to any of them the last few days. He decided to call them. David and Elliot where single but Marty had gotten married, about four months before. He had come to London that time, stayed for a week, maybe I met her during the wedding or the rehearsal dinner, he could not remember all those people plus a lot of them had been friends of the bride.  
  
He did not know Elsa that well. " I'll bet that is where I saw her, she probably was not by herself and that is why they had not been introduced." From what he had seen of Elsa she was good at two things, dinner parties, and introducing single women to Marty's friends.  
  
The following day all four of them got together, Elsa invited two women that some how a neighbor had introduced her to. Al never understood how Elsa knew this two women, and he really did not care. He talked to his friends and Elsa about Hermione Granger, but none of them had ever heard of her, Elsa even called some friends that had taken dates to see if she was one of them. Elsa did not mind, it gave her chance to show Al the wedding pictures and the wedding video, and she was static that he was the one, that asked her to see it. Both David and Elliot told him afterwards they would never forgive him for having to sit through the pictures and video again. But no picture of Hermione or sight of her in the video.  
  
He also took some of the tokens he had, to see if any of them knew anything about them, but no one did. In the beginning he thought they could be old coins but some of them where new.   
  
After dinner he got a chance to talk to David alone, he had been his roommate at the prep school all three of them had attended. Al remembered when he turned sixteen he told his father he wanted to attend a prep school in England. His father thought it was excellent idea and his grandfather even gave a considerable amount of money, for him to take with him. That's when he stared playing the stock market and he had done quite well to the point that among his friends he was known as Tips.   
  
"Dave, let me ask you something and please do not think I'm totally nuts. But all the paintings I have and the sculptures, and all that old furniture, over at my place. Did I buy it all, or was some of it given to me. Because to be honest with you, I do not remember a lot of it, specially the art pieces and they all look real to me."  
  
" Al what are you talking about, if there is one thing you are better at than picking stocks, is buying antiques and buying art, How many times didn't you drag all three of us, to state sales to buy old furniture and you always made a mint. I do not remember you ever losing money on any of those deals, and you would show up with an old painting some of them classics, how many times didn't you tell me how you found it, at a flea market or an antique store"  
  
" You see some of the furniture I remember buying, but some of the.....Look is not a big deal, I doesn't matter."  
  
" How about that imaginary girlfriend of yours?."  
  
" You see that's the worst part, I know I know her from some where, I just don't know where"  
  
" Look, tomorrow go by her house, talk to her. And get this obsession over with. "  
  
" You are right, I'll do it tomorrow. "  
  
The next day Al called a Taxi, told him to take him to 328 Lenus Lane.  
  
After a few minutes the cab driver told him " Sir, here we are Lenus Lane, are you sure about the number are you sure it was 328"  
  
" Of course I'm sure. You cannot find it."  
  
Al got out. He was sure this was the street, he remembered the trees, he remembered the odd colored house that was across the street, he had looked at it for ten minutes while they waited for the cab. But yet he could not find 328. He found 322 and 332 but no 328. All the houses where next to each other 322 was next to 332 . They where large homes, with a lot of windows but no other entrance. There was no 328. He called on the other two places but no one had ever heard of 328, and no one knew Hermione, even though both places said that in the house next door, a young woman lived fitting that description. But she lived at neither one of them. He finally gave up and left.  
  
If only he could have seen through the window, he would have discovered a young woman looking at him. With a cup of hot chocolate and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
He got home, sat down on his sofa and wondered if he was going nuts. He put his key chain on the table, and stared at it for a few minutes and told himself, why do we always keep so many keys, even those two skeleton keys, why would I have them, and all those others, no idea either. He had about twenty keys on his key chain, yet only could account for about half of the keys. Well at least, this is more normal. Most people do not throw old keys away  
  
On Monday he called a private detective that he knew and told him, he wanted to find Hermione Granger. I'm going back to The United States, call me as soon as you find anything. He mailed him a check for basic expenses and the next day he got on a plane back to Florida. " Things will make sense once I'm home."  
  
Things went fine for the next few weeks. He got into his normal rhythm, even if a few things where still not making sense. He found a few articles and a few paintings that he did not remembered buying, but for the most part, life was normal. His broker called one day to ask, why he had not been buying or selling stocks. Al told him, he just didn't know what to buy, and what he had seemed OK. He asked himself how he had been able to pick stocks before, he remembered doing it, but had no idea how. Or what had made him so good at it.   
  
He was sitting in his living room one day and saw on a bookcase, an album of photos he had not looked at for a while. Picked it up and starting going through it, when he came across one photograph he was not expecting. He was looking at a picture of the five people he had seen that day. The three red headed brothers in the back, and in front of them Hermione with Harry on one side, and him on the other.  
  
How is this possible, how can I have a picture, of all of them, and I'm with them. So I do know this people, but who are they; and why I can't remember them. Part of him felt better that he was not hallucinating the fact that he had known her, but part of him got really scared. How could he forget them, and why did they act like they had never seen him before. He went through the rest of the photos, to see if he had any more of them and he only found one other, it was him with a woman with red hair, he was wearing the same clothes as in the other picture. She was pretty, and it made him think of the three brothers with red hair, and he wondered if she could be related to them. But once again he had no idea who she was, or where the photo had been taken.  
  
He got on the phone and called the detective he had hired in London to see if he had made any progress. He told him not much, he had found some people who had a daughter that fitted Hermione's description, but she was nowhere to be found. He had tried, to stake out the house of the parents a few times but without any luck. Al told him to stay with it, to send him the address of her parents and a current bill.  
  
He was still thinking, about The Girl. As he began to refer to her. He would have a dream, or a flashback, or she would just pop in his head for no reason. It was a mystery and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
  
Four days later, he got a letter that made things worse. It was an official looking envelope. He opened it and even though his Spanish was quite poor he could tell that it was a tax notice, for a house in Mallorca, Spain. Why was getting a tax notice for a house he didn't own. But it was all their, his name, the address of the house and as mailing address His, in Highland Beach. How can this be, I do not own a house in Spain, or do I.  
  
He had to go, and see this house, maybe it would give him some idea, maybe finally everything would fall into place, some how he doubted it . Al went ahead and made reservations. One way ticket, he figured why not go to London and check some things out on his own, afterwards.  
  
He had not talked to his mother for a couple of weeks, and when ever he left town he always told her, where he was going.  
  
This conversation was about to make things worst for him. After talking for a few minutes about the nonsense people always talk with friends and family about, Al told her he was going to Spain, to Marbella and much to his surprise his mother told him.  
  
" Well is about time you got some use, out of that house "  
  
" Mom. how do you about the house, have you ever seen it?."  
  
She had not, but he had told her about it. It had been about two years, she thought, but she could not be sure. His mother knew about the house yet he did not. He made some excuses, that at the time he thought it was going to be a good investment and it was a good area. He had no idea what he was telling her. But he did not want her to worry her.   
  
And then she said " Honey you don't have make excuses, is your money. I know you thought your friend would like the house and the two of you could go and vacation there. "  
  
" What friend are talking about?."  
  
" Oh please, Hermione, who else. What's wrong with you?."  
  
" Is, just that I was not sure, if you remembered her?."  
  
" Why, you have always had this thing for her, I will never know. As a matter of fact you have not talked much about her lately. I think the last time was around the time you got that house. Do you remember the day you call me, and told me you had found this cute house, and you thought she would want to go and vacation there again, since she had been going with her parents to Mallorca for years."  
  
" Yes of course " What else could he say.  
  
He told her he would be gone for a few days, and that that would call as soon as he got back.  
  
His mother knew about the house and she knew about The Girl. Yet he didn't have a clue.  
  
Two days later he had landed at the Mallorca airport. Got a Taxi and gave the man the address 1548 Avenida de la Costa. This time he was able to find the place. He had no idea how he was going to get in the house but figured he would start with trying some of those extra keys he had. And sure enough, one of them was to the front door. It did not surprise him, he almost anticipated it  
  
He walked in, it was apparent no one had lived in this place, at least not lately. The electricity was off. there where some Rattan pieces, in what could be the living room, and a dinette set with four chairs, the place had two bedrooms, there was a bed in one of them, the other one was empty. The house had a great view, small but right on the water, he opened the back door, it had a verandah , with a set of stairs going down to the sand. " no wonder the taxes are 548,000 pesetas ($2,800). He sat in one of the chairs and on top of the table he found a handful of papers a couple of newspapers, a map, what looked to be an electric and also a water bill. they where almost two years old. And then he found one paper that got his attention. It was a receipt La Moda Nueva- Joyeria ( The New Style- Jewelry Store) for 3,924,000 pesetas. He spoke Italian but with his Spanish he could not make out what the item was.  
  
Went out, after about ten minutes found a taxi that took him to La Moda Nueva. It was a very exclusive Jewelry Store the kind that caters to tourists, or rich locals . He went inside and found the owner, he was a short bald headed man, with a grey pencil thin mustache, he was very pleasant and acted like Al was a long lost customer, he also spoke good English which made the conversation a lot easier. Al showed him the receipt, the man looked at it and said of course he remembered selling it. It turned out to be a bracelet. He went on; saying that it was a one of a kind, made by his son. He called his son in. He looked the same as his father, almost no hair, with a brown pencil thin mustache. The son spoke even better English than his father, and the three of them talked for a while. The son told him he remembered the piece quite well, because of the inscription he put on the inside of the clasp. It surprised him, because Al had wanted the inscription in Spanish but he remembered, Al telling him at the time it was for an English girl. The man smiled and said "I think you told me, you wanted her to remember Mallorca "  
  
Al said good bye, and that he would come back, as soon as she had decided if she wanted it replace. He told them that someone, he had given the bracelet to, had lost it and he was thinking about replacing it for her.  
  
He went back to the house, looked around one more time to see if something triggered a memory. But nothing, all he thought about was the verandah and The Girl . They where talking, but it wasn't this place. He had another piece to the puzzle, but no answers. He locked the house up, went to the airport and got on the next plane out to Madrid, from there London.  
  
He was not quite sure what he was going to do in London. On the way to his loft he told the taxi driver to go to 328 Lenus Lane. He didn't know where else to start. After about half an hour the driver told him " We are here, sir. "  
  
And they where. There was the house, with the number on it 328, with the small set of steps going up to the entrance. How can this be. He was not expecting to see the house, he was hoping maybe to see her, walking down the street, or maybe going into a different house. But he was not expecting to find number 328. The odd colored house was across the street. Every thing looked the way it did that first day, the day they told him he had fainted. He looked through the window and saw that the house was empty.  
  
He was not ready for this. How do you explain....?. You cannot.  
  
He got to his place. Called Bill the private investigator, of course no news!. But he was working on it, and that as soon as he found anything, he would let him know.  
  
He did not want to see any of his friends so he stayed in London just one day, and flew back to Florida.   
  
He could not understand any of it. He knew The Girl, he knew the rest of her friends and he had another house, yet nothing registered.   
  
The next couple of weeks, brought more dreams, and she was always in them. They where talking, they where dancing, they where drinking. they where not the only ones in his dreams, but she was the only one he recognized.  
  
Things settled down after that, he stopped having the dreams, would think about The Girl, but at least not all the time. He even went out with Beth a couple of times. He had known her for a number of years, they would date when ever they where not seeing anybody.  
  
Then another letter came, this time from Le Banc Swiss Internationale. Telling how much they appreciated his business and since his family had been a founding member of the bank. They wanted to make sure, their service was second to none. But they felt they had fallen behind the times just a bit lately, and they wanted to remodel all the single vaults, they where hoping he could come by, to move all the contents to one of their new vaults to please let them know, as soon as possible.  
  
What could this possibly be now, he was not sure if he should ask his parents if they knew something about the bank, but decided against it. He called the bank told them he was on his way, and the next day left for Lucerne.   
  
Al had no idea what to expect. He was over, being surprise he told himself no matter what I find It will not bother me. It is just part of the puzzle.  
  
He was ready for anything he thought, but he was not ready for what he found at the bank. They took him, to an underground cellar in which several small rooms lined the walls, a couple of them where being worked on. Several guards milled around. The man that had accompanied him asked if he had his keys, he fumble with his key chain, not quite sure if he had he right key, and the man told him "Oh good, let me give you a hand, Mr. Mora." and he took the two skeleton keys and open the door of the vault, and stepped aside and told him that any of the guards, would be more than happy to help move his things to the new vaults, or he wanted to do it by himself, he would tell every one to leave, and he would show him the new vaults, which he said where just down the other corridor.  
  
Al told him that it was fine, if he needed help he would call a guard. And then he asked the man, if they had met before. The man gave a look that was of complete disbelief. " You started coming here when you where a youngster, maybe sixteen years old, that is when you took possession of the vault from the previous owner."   
  
" No what I meant was, when was the last time that I came here, to be honest I travel so much, I just could not remember. It would help me a lot"  
  
" I will look, Mr. Mora. "  
  
" Please call me Al"  
  
Al walked into the room and could not conceive what he was seeing, several paintings over on one side, boxes full of gold coins, and jewelry. Plus over on one side, bags of those tokens. He looked at the paintings, Goya, Velazquez, Dali, Picasso. How come, he had all these things, once again he was baffled, all the gold bars, and coins, and dollars, and pounds not too much currency, but enough to make must people happy for life, and it was all his. He didn't need any of it, but it was nice to know he had it. He also had several books, old and dusty, he looked at them it was old English, and some was Italian, but very Old Italian, probably Latin. He grabbed a handful of the tokens, called on of the guards, and asked him to give him a hand. After about an hour, they had moved it all, into the new vaults. The new vaults where still going to have two keys but they also had a combination. The man handed Al the two keys wrote the combination on a piece of paper. And then asked him, another of those questions he was not ready for.  
  
" The interest on you account more than covers the rental on the vault. Do you still want to keep the system, for transfer of ownership of the vault."  
  
" What do you mean. "  
  
" Well Al, you do not mind, if I call you Al. You have the most unusual will, or structure for transfer of ownership. When ever we get the keys returned to us , the new person has to give us a password for the keys to be turned over to them, and if some shows up, that we have never seen but has the keys, they also have to give us the password. I know it has been like that, for over two hundred years, your relatives where founding members of the bank, and still hold a percent of ownership. I think it gets deposited to your account. Isn't that right?. We just wanted to know if we should keep everything the same. Now, someone needs a combination and the two keys. Do we turn over the keys and combination to whoever may show up next, I'm sure that will not be for many more years." then he shook his head,and then he said. " We just want to make sure, if you want to keep, all the procedures the same. Do you want to keep the same password "  
  
When you think things cannot get any stranger. Bingo it gets even weirder. Al thought  
  
" What password do you have now"  
  
"I do not know, it is written by the owner and sealed in an envelope until is needed, then two officers of the bank witness the opening, and they check the name ."  
  
" Well, let me see the card to see if I want to keep it or not "  
  
The man came back with another officer, they handed Al the card. He opened it and saw that it read "Rubeus Hagrid"  
  
Al decided to change the password. He also showed the two men the tokens he had found, they both said they had never seen any of them . Al left the bank with two new keys, and a lot more questions.  
  
London next. He knew the answers he was looking for where not in the United States.   
  
So it was back, to London, This time he could not stop, until he found all the answers .  
  
The first thing he did was to call Bill the private investigator, and told him that he wanted him working on this case twenty four hours a day, money is no option. Next, he went to the library then to one of the numismatic societies, but no one had ever seen any of the tokens, he searched through hundreds of books, he had learn more about coins, than humans should be allowed to know. Yet nothing, not one picture not one mention of any of the coins or tokens.  
  
After about a week, he got home and saw that the mailman had delivered his bank statement, he had two others he had not looked at. He decided to open them, and much to his surprise someone had made a cash deposit of 3,200 pounds, he checked the other two statements an in every one there was a cash deposit , one for 4,100, and another for 2,100 why is anyone making cash deposits to my account. After everything else, this was the last of his worries.  
  
It was Monday afternoon when Bill called. " Al I think we found her, I had friend check her drivers license again, and she had it renewed and I have a new address, 1835 Deccan Ave."  
  
Al called a cab, and went to 1835 Deccan Ave. Just like last time 1811 and 1843 but no 1835. He could not believe it was happening again. He looked up, and saw an owl. An owl during the day, of course why not.  
  
He went back home, got himself a drink, sat on his sofa and made a promise, last time her drivers license had the Lenus address, and he knew he had been there even if he was not able to see the house that first time, but he saw it the second time. He was going back until he saw the house, or her. She had to be around there, he was certain about that.  
  
That night, he had one of those dreams that you do not want to wake up from. Hermione and him, and they where was just having a great time..  
  
For the next two days he went back. He had bought flowers, a Bottle of single malt, and a box of Dutch Powder Cocoa. No luck, she was no where to be found, he walked around the whole block but did not see anything. He had bought the scotch because he figured he was going to need something, once he found her. the cocoa was for her. Yet some how, he was certain he was going to find her.  
  
He had rented a car, he figured instead of taking taxis all the time, this way, " I can stay as long as I want." He parked at the far end of the street, got out with the new flowers he had just bought, the box of cocoa and the scotch and started looking at all the homes. This was a great neighborhood, big spacious homes, with lots of trees, and winding driveways. He got to 1811 he new the next one was,....There it was, he could see a house in the back, with a long driveway. Had he seen this house before, maybe he had, he was not sure.  
  
He walked up the driveway, he saw the owl again, and it moved its wing and lowered its head, almost like saying hello. Al just kept on walking, got to the door and rang the bell.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 2  
  
AL had founded her. She was in his arms, kissing him. And this other fellow, Harry was also there. And they knew him and knew him well. But he didn't really know them. She had become an obsession a longing, a thirst that had to be quenched, the one with the scar was someone he had met six months before and later had seen in a photograph, with the other three red headed brothers.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said " You see this is the part where things get really complicated or get really easy and for Al, all his questions get answered and he becomes just as happy as he has ever been, or he regrets for the rest of his life the fact that he started this search.''  
  
Harry continued " A Memory Charm, along with the removal of all the items that triggered his pursuit could very well be the best option"  
  
Hermione replied " That could always be done, but we don't have to do it now."  
  
" You are right." said Harry.  
  
"Hello, both of you are playing the game, but I do not even know the rules." Said Al  
  
Hermione grabbed Al by the arm, and took him back into the living room, and sat him down on the sofa. She was not sure where to begin. Usually the beginning is the best place. She told herself.  
  
Hermione started-  
  
"We have two societies in the world, The wizarding world and what we call muggles, or non wizarding people. You were one of those rare cases that was able to live in both worlds, in part you also had some power. You where a Wanderer, some people called them a Wandering Soul; which means once you died your soul, as you used to refer to your past lives, would be born on someone else. Before we did the cleansing. Harry was responsible for that, at your own request. You told us you had lived twenty eight life times, and if I'm not mistaken, you said you had been a wizard nine times, in part that is why you lived in both worlds, you used to retain the memories and knowledge of you past lives, you refer to them as long forgotten memories. There also exist wizarding towns, all of us met at one of them, during the years that I, Harry, Ron, Fred and George where attending a school called, Hogwarts"  
  
Hermione went on to explain how during the years when Voldemort was trying to take over the wizarding world, and Harry was trying to fight against him, how he was always around, and how much help, he had always giving them, and it was just the day before they cleansed all his souls. That she had realized that all those years, it was her he had tried to protect, not just Harry. She also told him that he was a seer or had been one. That is why he had always done well in the stock market. " I do not think you ever exploited it, you just made a very good living."  
  
Hermione when on to tell Al, he had searched for the essence that was left of Voldemort in order to save the life of a good friend, and someone he owed a debt to. How in exchange for the knowledge to make the potion necessary to save his friend, he had agreed to let Voldemort joint him, as one of his many souls, and that if he was ever born a wizard again, there was the chance that he could take over the new body and live once more. And that was a chance no matter how remote, that he felt was not worth taking. So Harry had removed his past lives, and with it his memories of them all.  
  
" Who was that friend ?. "  
  
" Hagrid "  
  
Al nodded his head, like at least one question had been answered, then he said.  
  
" Look, all this is fine. Very Hard to believe, but if you give some time, I will deal with it, I think, I will ?. But the main reason, why I started looking for answers, was you. Did we used to be a couple, where we going to get married, what was going on. "  
  
She said " No, we where never a couple, you where in love with me, I think, I felt....well, I'm not sure what, I felt. I just never thought we would get together. I dated Ron for along time, in the beginning because you where much older and then, you always lived in ." She paused.. " I, do not really know, where home was for you, you had always been an enigma, and that was part of the attraction, at least on my part. There where a lot of things about you, we did not know, you told me more about parts of you life today than you ever had before. I don't know, if what you think you feel for me, or even felt before, was an infatuation, or a fantasy. I felt very special knowing that you care and liked me, and you probably felt, it was nice to know someone that had a crush on you. I just don't know for sure. Some of it, will never know."  
  
"Witches, and Warlocks, brooms, pointed black hats, what else, cauldrons, with an eye of newt boiling and all those things ." He smiled when he said it.  
  
Harry answered " I, prefer Wizard, and for the eye of newt, never, the tail on the other hand very powerful, in some potions."  
  
For the next hour both Harry and Hermione explain to Al, the times when he actually help them, how he had taken care of Harry's finances for all the years that Harry had been on his Quest for Enlightenment (learning from other wizards and witches through out the world), how he had helped, Fred and George, and even Ron, but he didn't know about it, and to please do not let him know. They told him about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. How Hagrid had saved his life in a previous lifetime. How he knew Dumbledore and knew him well, but they didn't know why.  
  
After a while Harry said " Al, I think you spent most of your time in the muggle world, don't get the impression, that you where in the wizarding world all the time, that was never the case. I think, it would be better if you saw our world with your own eyes." He turned toward Hermione and said how about if we go to Fred and George's place. "  
  
" Are you going to call Ginny" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll send Hedwig, I'll tell her to meet us over there."  
  
" Who is Hedwig"  
  
" Al, you got so much to learn."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 3  
  
After Harry had returned to England, after his six-year quest, he had not done much of anything. He had bought the house, he shared with Hermione, and had given a few lectures at Hogwarts, and Durmstrang mostly about his experiences, and how dark magic was not an option. Most students where hoping to hear about the adventures, but Harry usually spoke about the principles not the events, which made for a rather boring lecture. Most students, where still glad to meet him, they just where not sure, if they wanted him as a teacher. He had also worked with the Ministry, on a couple of minor cases. But for the most part, he would spend his afternoons and evenings with Fred and George over at their bar, Muggles Bar and Grill, and with Ginny. They had become a couple everyone knew it, yet neither him not Ginny would talk about their relationship in those terms. Due to his friendship with Ron, and the love he had for Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, he wanted to make sure, before going any further. Ginny knew where it was going, she just went along to make him feel better.  
  
Ginny had a rather difficult, and at times quite challenging job. She worked for the Department of Muggle Affairs, in the First Contact Section. Her job was to deal with muggle parents, who's children had come of age, and also to follow up, and make sure everyone was adapting to the new situation, and to help, or intervene if necessary. Not every one reacted the same, and some people had a harder time dealing with it, than others did. But she was very kind and considered, and above all, had a great deal of patience, something that she used to joked about, saying it had come form having six brothers in the family, specially Fred and George.  
  
Ginny had become a very beautiful woman, if she was wearing heels, and she did most days, due to her dealings with muggles, she was as tall as Harry, she was thin with a very pretty face, her hair was long, several inches below her shoulders. Whenever she came into the place usually in a dress Fred and George would just say, "Harry, the fox is here." They always told Ginny, they called her that, because whenever she had her hair in a ponytail, it reminded them, of the tail of a fox.  
  
About once a month, Harry would go down to see his Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had moved down to the town Forkridge, it was another wizarding town in the south of England. Him and Remus Lupin had opened a Bookstore, The Magical Mystery Store. And where doing quite well.  
  
Lupin had met a potion mistress, her name was Elixa Bates. She had been making the potion for him, and after treating him for over two years, they had fallen in love, and had decided to move to Forkridge, and get married. Sirius had gone down for the wedding, but liked the town so much that he decided to stay, and told Remus to come in with him, on the book store. Forkridge had become a retirement town for wizards and witches, and one thing wizards did was read.  
  
It was a large town, two apothecary shops, three general merchandise stores, four bars and one restaurant, they also had two robe shops, owned by two identical twin sisters. There was Elphina Delphina's Almost New Robes, and Delphina Elphina's Nearly New Robes. The two sisters hated each other, even though they shared the same house. They competed on everything. The towns people, had decided when ever they got invited over to their house for dinner, they would only go in pairs, and they would decide in advance who would vote for who's dinner that day. Both sisters would cook the same dishes, and at the end of the evening, would ask which one was better, with even numbers no sister could claim victory.  
  
The town of Forkridge was on the coast, and it was divided into Upper and Lower Forkridge. Upper Forkridge, was not that much higher, than the rest of the town about 100 feet higher up the ridge, elevation wise, but in area it was much larger. This is where most of the wizards, and witches, that wanted to live alone, lived. Even a few hags and some goblins and dwarfs lived there also. Most of the people in town never went to Upper Forkridge. It was said, that a few of the followers of Voldemort had moved there, and that other followers of dark magic where practicing in secret. There was no proof, but it was good topic of conversation for most.  
  
Sirius had mention those stories to Harry on more than one occasion, Harry just told him, he was out of the fighting evil business, but he would investigate if his godfather ever thought he should. For the most part Harry just figured, it was the town's people gossiping.  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Al could not believe, how you got to Diagon Alley, he felt like a fish out of water, nothing made sense, from Walking into The Leaky Cauldron, to the actual entrance to Diagon Alley, some of the shops, and the way people dressed, and finally they got to Muggle's. This place almost looked normal, like one of the bars he was used to going, in The States.   
  
Harry walked in first, Al and Hermione followed him. Several people said hello to Harry and Hermione, but much to Al's surprise just as many, if not more where saluting him, most by name. Then he saw a table with five goblins, Hermione told him not to worry, Al went by, and all the goblins put their palms together and vowed their heads. Al was not sure what to do but he turned around facing them, and did the same. A couple of them said " It has been a long time Al, it is good to see you." Al said " Yes it has, it is good, to see all of you . " He had no idea who these things where or what they where, but he figure , first and foremost be polite.  
  
Fred and George could not believe it, "Al, it is so good to see you, we thought you would never come around."  
  
They all sat down got some drinks.  
  
Fred brought Al a single malt, with ice and no water. " How did you know?.....Thanks."  
  
Ginny came in, saw Al and gave a hug and told him it was really good to see him." So you are the girl, I saw in the other photograph". Ginny said, she remembered when they had that picture taken, that it was the day of the opening of the bar. That he had brought a camera, to take some muggle pictures, just in case I want to show them to other friends." Everyone has to be standing still, I cannot show pictures with people moving and waving, the muggle world is not ready for that." he had told her at the time. Ginny remembered , what a great time they all had.  
  
For the next three hours they all kept telling Al, all kind of stories and giving him all kinds of explanations about the wizarding world. Finally around eleven, Ron showed up. And they had more drinks and new stories. It was almost too much to handle in one day, but he was finding a lot of answers to all the questions he had. Why he had bought so many antiques, and why he had known so much about them, and why he didn't anymore, what those coins where. During part of the evening, in passing he mentioned to Ron, he had found thousands of them, he could not believe it, and just said " You and Harry just don't care about money."  
  
" Ron, there are some things in life, more important than money."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, and said " You are right."  
  
Fred and George told Al, how he was part owner of the bar. And that they had been making deposits, into his account at the bank, once a month. Al told them, he had wondered where those cash deposits where coming from, but had not inquired about it, with the bank, it was one of the many things he had on his list. But he had some many other concerns that where more important, he had left that one for last.  
  
When they where ready to leave, Harry asked Al if he had a pen with him. He did, Harry too it, and put a spell on it. and then put a spell on Al. and told him from now on, he would be able to see their house, and The Leaky Cauldron, and with the pen, he would be able to open the entrance to Diagon Alley they all told him not to say anything to anybody.  
  
" Do you all think, someone is going to believe me. How many drinks have you all had ?."  
  
Al offered to take Hermione home, he had driven to the Alley. But she told him, she could get home safely on her own, and that she would see him the next day. Then she told him about apparating and how easy it was for some people, she did say, it was not easy for all . That she would show him, some day.  
  
That night, Al felt, like he was back to normal, for the last few months he had doubted his sanity on more than one occasion, but now it was all making sense. He wished he could remembered some of his previous lives, so many memories gone. What a sacrifice he had made for that friend. He still was not clear about that, plus he had a few more questions, actually he had thousands but at least he was not going crazy, not as long as he didn't tell any of his muggle friends. " Muggles what a word."  
  
Al and Hermione got together the next day, they went for a walk in the muggle world. That is how Hermione refer to it. They talked, she answered a few more of his questions . Like why he sacrificed himself for Hagrid. Hermione told him, that Hagrid had saved his life and had just done it out of the goodness of his heart, that he had always had a special place for Hagrid in his life.  
  
"Will I ever see him "  
  
She told him, she was not sure, if that was a good idea at least not right now, maybe soon. She also explained about the mail service and the owls, and how the ministry worked, and some of the things that it did. And how they went to school. She also told him about Harry and what he had done and what Ron, and what she had done.  
  
They went to dinner, in a muggle restaurant, Hermione admitted it was the first time in years she had spend so much time in the muggle world. Outside of vacationing with her parents and usually that was just going to the beach for a couple of weeks, but that she usually just stayed home at night even then. She also told Al, she liked the wizarding world and had no plans to change her life style.  
  
He told her, he understood and those where not his intentions, it was just that after yesterday, he wanted a day in an environment that he was familiar with plus the park they had gone to was beautiful just like her. Those where the things, that she always found so appealing about Al. How come Ron had never said those things to her.   
  
Al also said that the food at the restaurant was excellent. And he was right about that, Hermione admitted.  
  
For the next three weeks Al's and Hermiones life. became almost a routine. Get together after, she was off work, go to dinner usually at Muggle's once in a while, eat at home. But it was mostly in the wizarding world. Al had tried to get Hermione to go dancing with him, quite a few times, but she just refused. A good friend of his had the hottest club in town, it was called 3PM. Al had gone a couple of times, after leaving Hermione, and he found the place just great, but could not convince her to go.  
  
He was finally able, to convince her, to take an extra day from work, and they went down to Mallorca. Al had gone down there a few days before to get the house ready and Thursday afternoon Hermione showed up. She apparated, he was coming into the house from the back, when - she was there- " WhoooH, are trying to give me a heart attack, but what a great way to travel." Hermione told him this was as far as she would feel comfortably apparating. Al asked her if she could take him back with her.? She said she would. But not to get into the habit, muggles where not suppose to travel this way, and The Ministry would give her a fine, if they found out.  
  
It was a great weekend, the weather was perfect, the sun, the water, the food. Everything was idyllic, except for the sad realization that Al was coming to, one could not live in both worlds. He understood what Harry had told him that first day. He would come an visit the wizarding world but he lived in the muggle world. He wanted for Hermione to meet some of his friends, but she didn't want to. She said it would be too difficult to explain or to hide who she was. She was great, he loved spending time with her but to spend the rest of his life in her world, was not going to be an option.  
  
They talked about that, their last night in Mallorca. Hermione agreed, it would be difficult for both of them, but probably harder for him. But that she had made a decision a long time ago, that her life would not be in the muggle world.  
  
They left Sunday night. Hermione grabbed Al by the hand, and they where gone.  
  
After getting back to London, Al told her. " No matter what happens between us, apparating was worth finding you."  
  
That week they only saw each other, a couple of times. One of them was to go see a movie. It was something Hermione wanted to do. She said she had not gone to see a movie, in over fifteen years. Al just wished, he could be with her, but in his world.  
  
That weekend Ginny and Hermione had organized a graduation party for Ron. He was done with The Academy. He had received his degree in Herbology. And everyone was getting together over at Muggle's on Saturday.  
  
The whole Weasley Clan was there. Bill and Charlie had come in. Percy and his wife Penelope and their wonder child , according to Percy. They had named their child Illustrious. Brilliant beyond his years, was the way they usually described the kid . That for the most part, he just sat in a chair, and said nothing, but found great enjoyment just looking at his fingers, and twisting his ears.  
  
Fred and George had decorated the place with an appropriate motive. Lots of trees and flowers. They had brought some Weeping Willows, that would cry uncontrollably, if people where not around them, plus some Fleeing Roses. Their Uncle Joe had developed them. Basically the only way you could get the flowers was if you caught the bushes, otherwise they would just run away from you, a net was the best way to catch them. But they where pretty to look at from a distance, even if no one could get close to them. They also got some Night Blooming Jasmines, but they where refusing to bloom, complaining that it was too bright, they would bloom, only if the lights where turned down.   
  
Some of the gang from Hogwarts, Neville, Lavender, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Lee, also came. Ron had invited a few of his classmates, Daniel Marsh, Stuart Weeds and Christine Woods.  
  
Everyone was having a great time.Getting reacquainted, and meeting each other. Telling war stories and basically making as much fun of Ron as possible.  
  
Ginny came in late. saying that a situation had presented itself, with one of her cases and that she had no choice but to bring her to the party, that it would not take long. They both sat in the back of the bar and talked for a while.  
  
Al had seen Ginny come in, and with her, was a stunningly looking woman, with black hair down to her waist, and the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen, even brighter than Harry's. She just sat in the back, and after a few minutes, Ginny went to sit by her, and when Al looked for her again she was gone, and Ginny had rejoined the party. He wanted to ask Ginny who that woman was, but he thought it would be in poor taste. He had one weakness when it came to women, it was the one's with black hair and green eyes.  
  
Al had made a new best friend, it was Mr. Weasley. He had more questions for Al, about the muggle world, than him about the wizarding world. He was fascinated with toasters, flashlights,and pens. They both did agreed that the paper clip, was one of the greatest discoveries of all time. He knew there was such a thing as electricity, but how do they get the fire inside the toaster and the flashlight, they are never hot. He told Al very quietly, making sure no one heard him that he had found a flashlight that still worked. " Do not let, any in my family know ".   
  
Al assured him he would not say anything to anybody. And they when on to talk about matches, and cars. And anything that was muggle. Al was actually glad that Mr. Weasley had been there, because he really didn't have much to talk about, with most of the people at the party, and their is only so much staring you can do into the bottom of a glass of single malt scotch.   
  
After a couple of hours, Ginny sat next to Hermione, and asked how she was doing, They had not talked much, the last few weeks. Over the years Ginny and Hermione had become the best of friends. And during those years they had learn each other's secrets. And would tell each other pretty much everything that was going on in their lives, well almost everything.  
  
" How are things going with you and Al. Are they working out."Asked Ginny  
  
" Well, they are , and they are not, I'm not sure if we are ever going to overcome the fact that I want to live in our world, but basically Al want's to live in the muggle world. Otherwise we get along just fine. But that problem is too hard to overcome. I think it was a nice fantasy for me, and maybe for him also. I think the old Al , well there is no point in going there, the old Al is gone. Answered Hermione.  
  
" It's very hard to mix both worlds. Did you see that girl, which I came in with .?"  
  
" Yes, of course. She is very pretty. Most of the guys did a double take when she came in."  
  
" Well, she is a muggle, she has a much younger sister who started at Hogwarts this year, but she had some problems, and some of the kids where given her a hard time, because she is not a pure blood. Well I don't have to tell you what that's like. So she just wanted, to go back to the muggle world, and her sister Lynn, the one that came here tonight, was really worried, and she just wanted to talk. But that is just one, of many problems we all face, when you mix both societies. Actually I thought maybe Ron, would want to meet her, but he said no. He still loves you, I hope you know that."  
  
" And I ...Is just that..." Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
" What do you like in Al, that Ron doesn't have. Outside of possibly, being better looking."  
  
" That's not it. I think Ron is great looking and very handsome. But he is not very romantic, he is very dry maybe he is shy. Is just that Al, always has a compliment and tells you how you great you are and how you can do anything, plus he brings flowers and tells me how much he likes being with me, and that I'm pretty. I know is silly, but you know; is nice to hear"  
  
" Maybe you should have this talk with Harry. Flowers and compliments, please you have to dragged them out of him." Ginny commented.  
  
Every one was involved in conversation, drinking, telling stories , levitating glasses, when an owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ginny said " Do you know who that owl is from.?"  
  
" It's from Sirius." Answered Harry  
  
He took the letter from the owl, read it, handed it to Ginny. Who shook her head, after she read it.  
  
Hermione came over to the table where Ginny and Harry where sitting, and asked them what was going on.  
  
Ginny gave Hermione the letter. She read it   
  
"Dear Harry.  
  
My worst fears have been confirmed, I think there is a group of dark wizards, planning something that I do not dare to write you about.  
Please come as soon as possible. We do not have time to waste.  
  
Love.  
  
Sirius."  
  
Harry got up, asked George for some paper and ink. Wrote a note to Sirius and sent the owl on it's way.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came over to Harry." What are you going to do."  
  
" I will get up early tomorrow and I will go to see him. He has told those stories before.I'm sure is nothing, He sees dark magic and death eaters still every where."  
  
Ron had picked up the letter and told him " Harry I'm not doing anything, I can go with you and check it out. I have not seen Sirius or Remus in a while, it will be fun. Just like in the old days"  
  
" The old days almost got us killed a few times."  
  
" Look I'm sure is not a big deal, they are just seeing things."  
  
" Is fine with me." It would be fun to have Ron with him, just like when they where kids.  
  
Hermione said " I should go too."  
  
Both Ron and Harry said " No"  
  
"I'm old enough to go anywhere, I want, and neither one of you can stop me. I can take some time off from work. I will just tell them you are working on something, they are not....."  
  
"Hermione, I will make a deal, if we find something, I will send you an owl. I promise" said Harry.  
  
After the owl, the party pretty much broke up. Every one said their good byes.  
  
Neville was talking to Al." I don't know why they have to go anywhere, they should just tell the Ministry. Al you should come by the house, grandmother would love to see you."  
  
"I will do that" Al had talked to him for the last twenty minutes, but had no idea who he was. All he knew, was that his name was Neville and he had tripped over the chairs twice and had fallen off the stools at the bar once. He was very likable and had talked to Al like an old friend, but Al had no idea who Neville much less who his grandmother was.  
  
With all the commotion with the owl, everyone had read the letter. Al had not read the letter, he had a feeling it would not do him any good, he probably would not understand the significance of it. Yet he got an idea or a picture in his head. "Oh boy, here I go again, not making sense"  
but he thought of it again and again, finally decided to tell Harry.  
  
" Harry, do you have a blanket that makes you invisible."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny where all standing around talking, but they all turned around when said that.  
  
" Yes, I do have an invisibility cloak. Why would you want to know that."  
  
" You know, it's the darn nest thing, I kept seeing you, becoming invisible when you put the cloak on, I have no idea why. I do not know, how I would have known. It just came to me. I kept thinking about it."  
  
" I will take it with me"  
  
" Good, I'm glad I was of service. And with that I will say good bye. Hermione are you going to stay."  
  
" Yes, I will call you tomorrow"said Hermione.  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
Harry and Ron apparated in front of Sirius house early the next morning, they knock and Harry's Godfather open the door upon seeing Ron and Harry said " I'm glad you took my letter seriously, and the two of you decided to come. Harry, Ron come on in boys."  
  
They both went in and sat down. Harry started. " Sirius, I don't want you to worry, will look at what ever you think is wrong, and will take care of it. I promise you. Even though I find it hard to believe there is much truth in the gossip of a town."  
  
"Harry this different, is not just one thing, is a number of them, two days ago one of my best customers and someone that I have known for a long time, and Elixa, Remus wife, also knows him quite well. He is very trustworthy, and not apt to blow things out of proportion, or make things up."  
  
Ron said " How about, if I make us all some tea, and you start at the beginning and tell us what is going on. Or at least what you know. "  
  
" I'm sorry boys. You are right, is just that I don't think we a lot time to spare"  
  
Harry and Sirius talked for a few minutes about, Remus and Elixa and how they where doing, also about how well the bookstore was doing, and some of the plans that he had for the future. Also how well the catalogs had worked out.   
  
The idea of having a catalog had been Al's idea. While he had been in India, almost a year ago. Al had stop by to see him, he was going to buy some rugs, at least that is what he told Harry. He had mention to Al about the store, that Sirius and Remus had set up. And Al had said why don't they get some catalogs printed, send them out and then have the books delivered, and with each delivery you send them a new catalog. It was done in the muggle world all the time, and for those wizards that where living in remote areas or had difficulty apparating, it could be the perfect solution. They can become the Sears's catalog of the wizarding world. Harry had no idea who Sears was. But he told Sirius, and he thought it was a clever idea. So they started sending out a few catalogs every month, in just a year, it had become a very large part of their business. Sirius told Harry they where up to five owls, and where considering getting one more. " The next one has to be one of those large eagle owls, some people send the order back as soon as they get the catalog and they order four and five books at a time."  
  
Ron finally came back with the tea and a plate of muffins.  
  
" Sirius, I didn't have breakfast and I saw the muffins, I hope you don't mind."  
  
" Ron, think of this as your house, you don't have ask me for anything, actually thank you for getting them, I didn't eat much last night and I'm filling kind of hungry. I feel a lot better knowing that you boys are here."  
  
They all sat down, and Sirius began to tell them, what he thought was going on.  
  
" Ever since I moved here, the people around town always said, that several Death Eaters, had moved here after the end of Voldemort, and some others after the last attempt on the Ministry. Basically, the ones that no one knew about, and some of the ones that just got away. Some live in town, but most live in Upper Forkridge, most of them you never see, and the rest rarely come down. Then you also have a group that may not have followed Voldemort, but still practice Dark Magic, I'm sure most actually did both. But lately, some new people have arrived. They come to town, go into one or two shops, but they rarely talk to anyone. You always see them in-groups of two, or three. And the word around town the last few weeks was, that they where gathering to do something, but no one knew what. In a couple of occasions some strangers have come into the store to buy some older books usually spell books. That in itself is not strange, I have plenty of wizards, that buy old potion and spell books, even some that we might consider, fall in the black magic area, or even the Dark Arts."  
  
Harry interrupted him. " Sirius, this is no different, than what you have told me before. I have studied several books that are only good for the Black Arts, yet I would never use them for evil. And you even carry some books, regularly in the store that we could consider borderline. Just cause someone has an interest in the Dark Arts does not mean they are practitioners, we had some at Hogwarts that are questionable.  
  
"I know Harry, but listen. Here is the part that I fear. About ten days ago, I was going home just walking down the street minding my own business, and I saw two people that I thought where in Azkaban. They where accused, but the charges it turns out, where never proven, I'm talking about Salmo Cruento, and Lexx Gronios. Harry I know this two, they do not have a single good bone in their body. They have always been practitioners of the Dark Arts, they followed Voldemort but always thought of themselves just as good or maybe I should say, as bad as him. Then about a week ago, Elixa over heard two people talking about the Latrocium Malmoral, that the meeting was going to be the next day. Harry do you know what that means.?"  
  
" I have heard of the name, but that was four hundred years, maybe five hundred years ago. Maybe they are just celebrating his birthday, or the day of his demise. There is no excuse for bad taste, but is not a crime. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
" Harry, what is the Ltrucion Malmorel " asked Ron  
  
" I think we are talking about Duke Lantos Malmoral. He was the Voldemort of his day. He had a secret spell that could turn wizards into trolls, you either joined him or a troll you became. He was supposed to have been the biggest thread to The Ministry, until Voldemort came along. I spent a short time with Master Sven Unther, in Norway about three years ago, and he is the one that told me about him. He knew quite a bit about that part of our history. He also taught some very interesting spells and counter spells. It is one of those events in history that the Ministry tries to keep secret. From what he told me, it led to the troll rebellion, and to the expulsion of trolls. It is the reason they are no longer members of the wizarding world. After a couple of years, The Duke was captured, and was burned, and his ashes where placed in the Urn of Villeous. If I remember right. But is all speculation, no one knows for sure. I do not think anyone has ever found, or even knows if the Urn actually existed."  
  
" and who is Latricion"  
  
" Latrocium, it just means Gang of. I think this people, are just full of themselves"  
  
Sirius was looking at Harry with tears in his eyes, he had become a man, he still use to think of him at times, as the little boy that just wanted to go live with him. He was not a little boy anymore, his godson was probably the most able wizard in the world, even Dumbledore would probably agree with that." Harry, I should have called you first, you seem to know more about this, than anyone else. It took me five days just to find a reference to Malmoral and another whole day to find out who he was."  
  
" Sirius .please. I quest all those years studying during My Quest for Enlightenment, was not a complete waste of time." He said it with a smile  
  
." But still it doesn't mean anything."  
  
Sirius Continued." Two days ago, Elmer Brex, have you ever met him.?"  
  
"Actually, I know him, he is a friend of my dad." Answered Ron.  
  
"That's right, he worked for the Ministry for a number of years. Well he is book collector and is always buying old books, and also knows a lot of other wizards like him. He even knows some muggles that are collectors. He came into the shop all concerned and worried because a muggle he knew, had a very old book stolen. This man, is one of those collectors that will get a book, no matter what the cost, and doesn't care where they come from. The book that was stolen was the- Liber Holocaustum Reduco Abeo Carneus-."  
  
Harry pulled himself up from the chair, and said " Is he positive it was that book. That is suppose to be one of the lost books."  
  
" I know, I asked the same thing, he told me this guy has had it for years, but he is one of those collectors, that never sells books, and Elmer figure if he ever died, he could go in, and get it, look at one more time and destroy it; he just wanted to put it off as long as possible. If you love something you do not want to destroy it and Elmer loves books. The reason he told me Harry, was for me to tell you. He didn't know what someone could want with the book, but what ever it is, it cannot be good."  
  
Ron had no idea what they where talking about, so he asked Harry." Do you know what Sirius is talking about with that book. And what has the book, got to do with the other people you saw in town"  
  
" Ron, it literally means, Offering, to Bring Back The Nonliving Flesh , or to bring back the dead.  
  
Ron thought about the words." Holocaustom= offering, Carneus= Made of flesh. But still this has nothing to do with the strangers, or those other two you saw."  
  
" I know, but what happens if it's all related. What could they be up to." said Sirius.  
  
" I wonder if they could have found, the ashes of Duke Malmoral, and are trying to bring him back. I cannot believe they could be trying that." Answered Harry.  
  
" Harry, the wizards that get involved in the Dark Arts, are in many cases capable and willing to do just about anything. You should know that better than anyone." Said Sirius.  
  
" Well the only thing , I can think of doing is to poke around and see what we find. Maybe Ron can check on one side of town, and I can check on the other. That way we can cover a lot of ground quickly."  
  
" Harry, people are going to know who you are. And if anything is going on, is happening in Upper Forkridge, I do not think anything is going on in town."  
  
" Well Sirius, I think is time to put the invisibility cloak to good use again. Ron do you think the two of us can still fit under it after all these years.?"  
  
" I think we can both still fit, I just don't think anyone is going to recognize me, So why don't you use the cloak, and I'll walk around without it and that way will cover twice the ground. Let's say, we meet back here around, four or five. And if we don't find anything during the day, will search at night." Ron speculated.  
  
They all agreed that was the best way. Harry asked Sirius to ask Elixa if she could think of anyone that could help. Sirius told Harry he would talk to Elixa to see if she could think, of anybody in town who might know something, or someone that she thought might be involved." We have talked about it before, and she has told me she did not, but I'll ask again." They decided to meet at the house instead of the bookstore. The fewer people that know what we are trying to do, or trying to find out the better.  
  
" Harry, I hope you are right, and is just me being paranoid, and seen Death Eaters every where."  
  
" A friend gave some advice once. He said, always be prepared for the worst, and you will never be surprised."Harry mentioned, as he was walking out.  
  
" That sounds, like something Al would have said, when we where at Hogwarts." Ron muttered.  
  
" And you would be right my redheaded friend, isn't that what he always told you."  
  
" I should have eaten the last muffin, I don't know how I'm going to make it, until five without eating. Maybe I can pop into town for lunch, just for a few minutes, and then keep looking. How far is Upper Forkridge, have you ever gone into that part of town.?  
  
Harry told Ron to eat when ever he got hungry, he didn't think they would find anything, specially during the day." Tonight might be a different story, a new moon starts tonight. And if Sirius is right about the book. We might have a long night. So make sure you have a good lunch and a good dinner."  
  
Harry slipped the cloak on, and started walking up the road. Ron went a bit further west and took the next road. Neither one of them was sure what to look for, or who to look for.  
  
Ron started to plan, what his cover was going to be if someone asked who he was. He decided to tell people he was just looking for a quiet place to settle down, that he wanted to do some research in Herbology, and had been told this was a good town and that no one bother you, no matter what you did. Ron figured, if I can act like I'm hiding something, maybe they will believe I could be one of them. He knew he could talk about Herbology, and he could talk about potions. He even knew a few, that would be right in line with the one's a practitioner of the Dark Arts would prepare. He was wearing a dark gray robe, it had a hood, so he just pulled it over his head, and started walking, towards Upper Forkridge.  
  
Ron did not have to walk very far once he got into the Upper Forkridge area, to begin to find homes. They seemed like normal homes, most of them where small usually one story, the lots looked also about the same. A fair amount of trees, and homes nestled in between them. Some, had huge front doors that would remind you of a castle, but the house was very small, others had turrets, not all where rectangular or square some where round, and some had a round part with a square part attached to it. The colors where normal, some where green,or purple, one was pink with a yellow roof, no different than any other wizarding home. He saw that greenhouses where common, this would make his search that much easier, and he was certain that his idea of the Herbology cover would work. He saw small children in a couple of the homes, they had toy brooms, and where flying around their yard, and even saw one child, with a toy car, that was flying about a foot off the ground. Dad would love to have seen that, he told himself. But how was he going to spot, if anything was wrong. He was going to have to get closer to the homes, maybe look inside, ask a few questions. Should he bring up Malmorals name. That may not not be a good idea, yet what else could he say. He had met a few Death Eaters over the years, they would spot him if they where here. Well his story, about looking for a place would still hold, what could they say. And if they tried anything, he could defend himself. He never told any one in his family, but he had taken a couple of classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts while he was at The Academy, Harry was not the only one who could fight The Dark Forces, he knew quite a bit about spells and charms, a lot of things went into studying Herbology. It was not just how to take care of plants, and what to do with them.  
  
At the next house he saw a witch, doing some work on her garden. Ron decided to approach her, and see what he could find out.  
  
" Hello, how are you doing today" Ron started.  
  
" I was wondering if maybe, you could help me. I'm thinking about moving into the area, and I thought you might know some of your neighbors, and you could tell me, what you think about the neighborhood. Is it nice, is it very noisy, do people make a lot of trouble. Do they mind neighbors, that work at night" Ron was running out of things to ask, but the woman was not saying anything, she was just looking at him, she had not moved since he had started talking to her. He finally asked her " Are you OK. do you understand Me.?"  
  
She said " Yes " and went back to doing what ever it was she was doing in her yard.  
  
Ron noticed that she was planting, some nectar tubers, next to a patch of endless parsley. " I hope you know, that is not a good idea. The nectar tubers will absorb the coloring from the parsley, and also some of the taste, nectar tubers, should be planted at least a foot away from any other plant."  
  
" Is that why, the ones I planted next to some beets last year, turned purple.? " she asked without turning around.  
  
" That's right, you can plat them next to a tree just like that elm you got, nothing will happen, because the roots for the elm are deep, just make sure you give them lots of water, almost every day during the summer. They will keep during the winter, but they will not grow as much, and will not need that much water, but they will not be as sweet, as the summer batch. The good thing is you can grow them all year. I will more than glad, to help you plant them underneath the elm tree."  
  
" That's OK. I can manage, I don't need help. You know a lot about plants."  
  
" That's why I want to move to this area, I want to do some work, with ...I shouldn't tell you, but some of the plants I want to work with, have fallen out of favor with The Ministry, if you know what I mean."  
  
Ron wanted to sound, like he was planning, on doing something illegal, he was not sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.  
  
" I keep to myself, I don't care what others do. I'm not like that new bunch at the end of the road. That are always getting together and looking for new... , it doesn't matter to me what you do."  
  
Ron realized she was going to say something, but she stopped herself. He figured he was not going to get anything else out of her. She just seemed the kind that wanted to live alone, and not be bother by others, but was not a part of any group. He said good bye.  
  
And went up the road looking for the house at the end of the road, the old witch had mentioned. He ran into a few other homes just like before, but no one was outside. A couple of them where close to the road, so Ron attempted to look inside of the windows, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. In one he saw an old wizard reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, and in another a young mother with two small children trying to give them breakfast, and telling them, if they didn't eat she was going to tell their father as soon as he got home, and she pointed to the clock that read- Work-. It was a clock like the one his mother had in the kitchen.  
  
He was going to have to talk to more people, so far, he had not done very well. I'm a lousy spy. He told himself. Then as he turn down a short alley that had a couple homes in it, he saw a young woman walking out of her house, broom in hand, getting ready to leave. He ran up to catch her before she left.  
  
" Hi there, how are you ?"  
  
" I'm fine, how about you."  
  
" Just fine, thank you. Is just that I was walking around the neighborhood, just looking around. I'm thinking of moving into the area. I have not seen anyone, I was on my way to the house at the end of the road. but I wanted to.."  
  
The woman interrupted Ron. " You are on your way to Salmos place. "  
  
Ron was not sure what to say, but he said. " Yes, just got here, I'm looking forward to moving ."  
  
" Are you going to be there tonight. "She asked  
  
" Yes , of course I'm going to be there. "  
  
" You seemed very young, have you known Salmo long.?"  
  
" A friend told me about him, and send me to meet him." If they say anything I, will just tell them the old woman told me to see him, if I wanted to learn about the neighborhood.  
  
She just stopped asking questions, and said. " Is going to be an exciting night, for the Latrocium. "  
  
Ron had hit the jackpot, he wanted to throw his hand up in the air, but he just said. "Long live the Duke."  
  
" You are right. Forgive me , but I have to go. I will see you tonight." got on her broom and left.  
  
Ron thought, well I'm done. I can go back to town and have lunch, and then just wait for Harry, and tell him. Oh Harry, so you didn't find anything out, I on the other hand know where the meeting is, and it is tonight. This was not good news, this was not the time for a petty rivalry, between him and Harry. Sirius had been right and something was going to happen tonight. Harry thought it could be tonight. I have to get to town, to let Sirius know. But I can still get some lunch.  
  
Harry on the other hand had no luck at all, he spent all day going, from house to house, listening to what they had to say, but could not find any information at all. He did find a couple of homes, that had charms protecting them, and one that was cursed. All rather simple to break. no one was home at any of this homes, so Harry couldn't figure out what they where trying to protect. He looked in some of the covers and drawers but found nothing. The homes he did go in, with people in them, did not yield any results either, mostly wizards and witches cooking, or reading some answering their mail, and other just talking to their husbands, wives, and some to their neighbors. But for the most part, the people that where home, seem to be looking just be alone, and not be bother, with what ever could be going on.  
  
It was a bit before four, that Harry decided to go back to town, and see Sirius and tell him, he had found nothing, and him and Ron would try again that evening. If we do not find anything tonight, I will try tomorrow just in case. He told himself. He did not like, what his Godfather had told him about the book, he knew what was in that book, or at least he thought he knew what was suppose to be in that book. No one should have that much power. And if they want the book ti cannot be for anything good, he was certain of that.  
  
Harry got to his godfather's house, and found Ron, Sirius, Remus and Elixa waiting for him.  
  
"We where getting worried about you, If you had not come in by five, we where going to go get you. I still have a good sense of smell you know." Sirius said half jokingly.  
  
" I have to tell you, I did not find anything."  
  
" But, I did " Replied Ron.  
  
Ron explained to Harry what he founded, and that something important was going to take place that night.  
  
They all agreed to go to Salmo Cruento's house that night, Harry and Ron would use the invisibility cloak, and Sirius would go as a dog. Remus and Elixa where to remain behind, and if by any chance they did not come back by morning; for them to get a hold of Hermione, and The Ministry and tell them what was going on, or at least inform them that something could be going on.  
  
Harry was hoping that all they would find, would a celebration of some kind, no matter how misguided, or in poor taste. But nothing do to with the book and Duke Lantos Malmoral.   
  
The possibility that someone had the book that could bring people back to life, was not something he wanted to consider. The three things that humans had always looked for, endless wealth, eternal life, and the resurrection of those that have died. He had dealt with eternal life his second year at Hogwarts and now the resurrection of the dead; why?  
  
Ron told Harry it would not take them that long to get there, if they just went straight up the road .  
  
"Look, we are going after dark, lets not put the cloak on until we get close to the house, that way we can make better time, plus Sirius can just come with us, and it will look like we are just taking the dog out for a walk."  
  
Both Harry and Sirius thought that would be the best way, and that right after dark, they would head out.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
" Seven , its time to go."  
  
Ron was finishing a cup of herb tea that Elixa had prepared, she said it was a combination of herbs that would keep them alert but relaxed. Ron had drank three of them, Harry had one and Sirius had two. Sirius commented on more than one occasion he was getting to old for all this, but was not going to let the boys go alone.   
  
Part of Harry was glad to have his Godfather and Ron with him. He knew he could handle just about any situation, but would they , or would he have to bail them out if they got in trouble. " Let me not get ahead of myself, just be prepared for the worst, and everything would turn out OK."  
  
" Come on Ron, the sooner we get up there, the sooner will be back."  
  
It took them about an hour to get to Salmo's house. It was the largest one they had seen, it had a wrought iron fence, about eight feet tall with a huge gate, and a driveway that was over five hundred feet long. The house itself had the look of a cottage, but large with ample windows, and a second story in the back, with a double wide carved wood entrance door, and two huge torches lighting the entrance.  
  
All three of them got themselves over the fence. It was so stupid to have fences around wizards, only someone trying to show off would do such a thing, specially if the fence is not charmed in any way. Harry had checked out the fence thoroughly before they got over it, but it was just a plain fence.  
  
Harry and Ron got under the cloak, and went over to the windows to see if they could see anything, Sirius went around the back to see if he could find another door, or hear something. they had not seen anyone come up the road, or seen anyone on a broom, so either they had apparated or most had been here for a while.   
  
They still did not know what to expect. they went to a panoramic window that was next to the entrance door.  
  
It was a very large room, with a fireplace on one side, they had a roaring fire going, much to big for this time of the year, it was not cold just the opposite it was a rather warm and balmy night. A few torches and a few candles would have been more appropriate.  
  
Ron whispered to Harry." Can you believe the fire they got going and look at that guy, he is sitting right in front of the fire."  
  
" You are right, he must be burning up, do you see the book, or anything that looks like an urn. "  
  
" Let me see, don't you think on the table; all the way on the right. I see a book, it looks big and it looks old, like those leather bound books we had at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry counted only eight people inside, two where talking by themselves over on one side, the other five where gathered around the person sitting in front of the fire, with their back towards the window.  
  
" That's the woman I saw today"  
  
She got up from the crouch position she was in, went into the back, and came back after a minute with what looked like some butter beers, and one mug . She gave the mug to the person sitting in the chair, which took a sip and threw it into the fire.   
  
They overheard what sounded like " It is not fresh, it has to be made fresh every hour, you imbecilic wench"  
  
The other two men that where by themselves, ran over to the rest of the group. And in what seemed very apologetic gestures, towards the person sitting on the chair, then signaled to the woman to go to the other room.  
  
" Well, what are we going to do.?"  
  
" We are going to have to get inside, to see and hear what is going on. Let's look for Sirius maybe he found another way in." Answered Harry.  
  
They went around the side of the house, and found Sirius.  
  
" Have you found another way in. Going in the front door may not be the best way in, and is impossible for both Ron and I, to apparate with the cloak.  
  
Sirius pointed them, towards the back of the house.  
  
Ron and Harry follow Sirius, who stopped before a side door that was ajar.  
  
They looked inside, no one was in. They went in. It was a kitchen, it had a table against one wall, and on the other a stove with a small size cauldron simmering. They could see an another open door going into another room, and heard voices coming from it.  
  
" It is my turn."  
  
" No, it is not."  
  
" I have not given any yet."  
  
Harry and Ron could hear, people arguing over something that they wanted to do.  
  
This other room was the dinning room of the house but it had been turned into a bedroom, or a staging area. ten people where in it, all either sitting on laying on beds and cots. The woman that Ron had met, was taking blood from one of the people. It was young but very thin woman, with fine dark hair, and a pale, almost translucent complexion.  
  
" Julia, I hope the Duke likes mine." said the pale skin woman to the woman Ron had met.  
  
" I'm sure he will, Cloe. Just lay back and I will bring you some juice in a few minutes. You have to conserve your strength. We have three more days, and it looks like no one else is showing up."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron raised his eyebrows. Harry just signaled with his hand to take it easy. Then he pointed to himself, then his head, and finally to the rest of the people.   
  
Harry was hoping Ron would understand. That he knew what was going on. His worst fears, had become a reality. It was obvious, that his Godfather had been correct, this group The Latrocinium Malmoral, had found the Urn and had found the book and had stolen it. And they where in the process of reanimating the Duke.  
  
Cloe said something that gave Harry a ray of hope.  
  
" Julia have Lexx, or Salmo finished with the book."  
  
" Not yet, they have read about half. They are going to read the rest of it tonight to get ready for tomorrow. They have all the ingredients, for the potions, but they have to use the book for the spells. The next one is rather long. Salmo said all the other cases in the book are one day, in most cases just a few minutes, but with the Duke is a long process. Let's face it, we are bringing him back from dust, and ashes."  
  
Harry pointed to Ron, to go outside.  
  
Once they where outside, they walked a few feet away from the house. And told Sirius what they had heard.  
  
" Ron, we have to get a hold of the book, and take it with us. If we have the book they will not be able to finish the spells, to bring back the Duke."  
  
" OK. but what are we going to do about the Duke. "  
  
" Nothing, I think if today is the first day, of a three or four day process, he just has the first few layers, he has a body but just part of it. Did you see what they are giving him"  
  
" Some kind of potion, made with blood."  
  
" That's right, they have build his strength, slowly, and every day, layer more flesh on him. They are rebuilding him, a few layers at a time."  
  
" But Harry we heard him, there is more to him than just a dying body."  
  
" I know, I think the first day, is the most important, they bring back the spirit and most of the body. But is very unstable. And it has to gain its strength over the next few days. So, if we can attack him fine; but there are too many of them. I think, if we just get a hold of the book, and apparate out. It will be enough."  
  
" So what do you think we should do?." asked Ron  
  
" Well let's use the invisibility cloak, and get into the main room, go over to the table, get the book, and apparate out. Let's hope that is the right book. If the book you saw is not the right one. Then will just have to find out where it's at. At least we know is in the house. Sirius why don't you wait by the side door and if you hear that we are in trouble maybe you can give us a hand. "  
  
" Harry it might be better if Sirius looks through the front window. I don't think you can hear what is going on, from the back."  
  
Sirius pointed towards the front window.  
  
Harry said " OK, that's fine, then keep an eye on us through the front window."  
  
Ron took his wand out of his pocket, Harry did the same.  
  
Both got underneath the cloak and headed towards the side entrance.  
  
They had to open the door just a bit more, in order to get inside. The noise made Julia turn around, she was bending over the cauldron, pouring and stirring the blood into the mixture. She turned around and looked straight at Ron and Harry.  
  
They both froze. Could she see them, maybe she could sense them. Harry got his wand ready, and saw that Ron had done the same. But she just shook her head, turned around and went back to stirring the potion. Saying. " A few more drops and it will be ready. "  
  
Harry and Ron struggled to get through the next room, must people where out and about walking and talking. Only Cloe and another man where laying down. Instead of going right through the middle of the room they had gone to the far wall, and where inching towards the front room.  
  
They heard a voice call out, from the front room.  
  
" Julia, hurry up, Duke Malmoral, needs his potion now. "  
  
They both halted. Ron signaled to Harry to wait for a second. Then pointed to the kitchen and then the front room. Harry agreed. Let's wait for Julia to get back just in case. One person had come in into the room, but the rest of the people where not going into the front room. They where discussing how things where going to change, and what an exciting moment this was. They both heard one woman say. " Only blood, I thought they would need more from us. "  
  
How can these people exist Harry thought.  
  
A few seconds later Julia came into the room. " Coming through, look out , coming through."  
  
Harry motion to Ron to get going. They made it into the front room, and to their right sitting in a chair with a quilt covering him. Was an skeleton, with patches of skin, and blood dripping from his face and arms; this was not a man. It looked like a picture of a man without any skin, with just the bones and muscles. You could see the blood vessels, and his heart pumping blood.   
  
Harry looked at Ron who had placed his hand over his mouth, and was taking some deep breaths.  
  
Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the table, which had the book. They both headed towards the table and right before they got to it. There was a knock at the door.  
  
One of the men, went to the front door and opened it, and let two people in. One of the men that seem to be in charge, Said   
  
" Lucius, Draco. I'm so glad you both made it. I was beginning to wonder... Well it doesn't matter. Come in . Come in. Let me introduce you to Duke Lantos Malmoral. Duke Malmoral Let me introduced you to Lucius, and his son Draco Malfoy.  
  
Both Lucius and Drako took a step back when they saw the Duke. They just bowed their heads and turned around and started talking to the other men.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and saw that both his hands where in a fist. The hand that was holding his wand was as red as his hair. Harry just motioned to him to settle down. And to keep moving towards the table.  
  
" Lucius let me show you the book. It is a work of art. " Said one of the men.  
  
" You too Draco, come take a look at it."  
  
Harry and Ron where running out of time. It was time to grab the book and get out. They where still a few feet away. Harry pointed to Ron to keep going.   
  
The man that had spoken, Lucius and Draco started walking towards the table.  
  
Harry decided they had no more time to waste, and that hiding behind the cloak was no longer an advantage. He looked to the front window and saw a dog peering in. Well at least they had some back up.  
  
Harry threw the cloak off and told Ron. " Get the book and get out, do not wait for me. "  
  
Ron was not expecting it and froze for just one second, and looked at Harry. But then made a run for the table.  
  
A commotion ensued. People started yelling.  
  
" What's going on. "  
  
" Who are this people, where did they come from."  
  
" Get your wands, stop them. Don't let them get the book."  
  
" That's the man I met this morning. He said he was one of us."  
  
Ron yelled " I got the book, Let's get out. "  
  
" Go, get out." Harry replied  
  
" Where are we going."  
  
" Any where. I'll find you later, or you find me. Just leave."  
  
A very familiar voice said. " Potter, Weasley, will get you for this. We need that book!."  
  
" Sorry Draco, not tonight. Expelliarmus- Totalitus. " Harry waved his wand, and every one was disarmed.   
  
The skeletal figure that was the Duke had risen out of his chair, and in a howling screech exploded. " Get the book or I will destroy all of you."  
  
Harry saw Ron evanescing into thin air. He followed.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Harry apparated right in front of Sirius's house. Remus heard the noise and opened the door right away.  
  
" Oh, Harry is so good to see you, is everyone OK. Where is Sirius, and Ron."  
  
" I don't know. Sirius never went in the house with us. He stayed outside. I'm sure he is fine, he will probably be here in a few minutes."  
  
" How about Ron, what happened to him."  
  
" He got the book, and apparated out. I thought maybe, he would come here first. We did not agreed on a place to meet. Let me wait for Sirius and then I'll leave and I will look for Ron."  
  
Harry told Elixa and Remus what they had seen, and the fact that the Duke was alive. Almost alive.  
  
Elixa made Harry a cup of tea. Which he drank in one gulp.  
  
Remus and Harry talked about some of the places where Ron could have gone. Elixa interrupted them.  
  
" Harry you should not tell us anything, if something happens to us. If they capture us. They may force us to talk. It is difficult to reveal something that you do not know."  
  
They all agreed that was a wise decision.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius walked in.  
  
" Well, I will say this was enough excitement to last me a week or two." Sirius said to break the ice.  
  
" Did you have any problems. "  
  
" None, I just ran down about three blocks, and then reverted back to human form, and apparated here. Not a single one went outside. I thought about staying but you could not hear anything. Everyone was yelling. The Duke has some of his powers back, he turned a young woman into a troll, without a wand. He is dangerous Harry. You are going to have to be careful, please be very careful. I did see you're old classmate, his father, and Lexx apparate, two minutes after you left. "  
  
" I wonder where they went. I have to go and find Ron. Why don't you all go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what is going on. And maybe stay there, just in case. No place is safer. What ever they are going to try, they have to do it by tomorrow, or the Duke will die."  
  
They concurred that it was a good idea and they would leave right away.  
  
Harry said good bye. And vanished.  
  
Harry went to his home first. He had to find Ron, and had to find him fast. All the Duke followers where doing the same. If they find him, and he hasn't destroyed the book. He was hoping Ron would just destroy the book.  
  
Where should he look next, maybe the Weasley's, could he have gone to his parent's house. Probably not, he would not want to put them in danger.  
  
Harry went to Ron's house next. But no one was home.  
  
Could he have gone to the bar , maybe he went to Hogwarts. They should have agreed on a place to meet, why didn't he think about that. Ron could be in trouble. He was not doing any good just waiting for him. He would go to the bar look for Fred ,George, Hermione and Ginny and they all could look for Ron.  
  
Harry apparated outside of Muggles Bar and Grill. He went in. Looked around for Fred or George, but then saw someone he was not expecting.   
  
Draco Malfoy, sitting all smug, smiling and drinking what looked to be one of those multicolored muggle drinks.  
  
" Malfoy what are you doing here?."  
  
" Potter, I came to trade with you. Give us back the book, and we will give your old Mudblood girlfriend, and her new boyfriend. "  
  
" What have you done with Hermione ?. "  
  
" Nothing, we do not want to do anything to her, or her new lover boy. All we want is the book. We will trade you the book for the two of them. No one has to get hurt."  
  
" Tell that to the woman The Duke turned into a troll."  
  
" Julia, was a stupid fool. She didn't know who Weasley was, and did not said anything to any in the group. So The Duke, well maybe he over reacted. I still do not know if there is a counter spell. I'm not sure if you are turned into a troll if you can be turned back, into a person again. "  
  
" I don't have the book. Ron has it. And I don't know where he is at. And even if I knew I would never give the book to the likes of you."  
  
" Well Potter, if you do not care what happens to your Mudblood friend then do not look for Weasley. But by tomorrow at sunset she will be dead or worst. Do the right thing, find Weasley and trade her life for the book."  
  
Draco began to leave. " Oh potter, if we find the book first, say goodbye to your friends. So do not forget. By tomorrow before sunset, over at the house. Do not be late. Oh something else, come alone, just you. Do not bring Weasley or any one else. Is that clear. How did you know about Julia ?."  
  
" I have my ways Malfoy, get out before I..."  
  
" You what Potter. What are you going to do. Get the book and don't be late and come alone."  
  
After Draco left, Harry sat for a few minutes thinking, what he was going to do. He had no idea where Ron was. And even if he knew. Would he trade the book for Hermione's and Al's life. It was not worth it. But even if he gave them the book there where no guarantees they would not kill all of them. He had to find Ron first then he could decide what to do. Where could Ron be?.  
  
Harry got up and finally spotted Fred talking to some of the patrons. He went over to ask him if he knew where Ron was.  
  
Fred pulled him over to one side and said. " Ron came in for a minute about an hour ago, he told me if you came back to tell you. That he was over at Al's house. I hope you know where it's at, cause I don't know, and neither does George, cause I asked him."   
  
Harry smiled " That was very smart of Ron, he was thinking with a clear head. What better place to hide than in a muggle's house."  
  
Harry performed a Memory Charm on Fred and one on George, so they would forget about Al's house and that Ron had gone there. And left to find Ron, and decide how they where going to get Hermione and Al out of the clutches of The Duke and his band.  
  
It took Harry a while to remember where Al lived he had only been there twice. Finally found the place. Knocked on the door.  
  
Ron answered, with a wide smile and a sense of accomplishment.  
  
" That was close Harry. I'm so glad to see you. Do you know if Sirius is OK?."  
  
" Yes, he is fine. But they got Hermione and Al. And they want to trade the book for their lives."  
  
Harry told Ron about the conversation he had with Draco.  
  
" That Malfoy. We should have killed him back at Hogwarts, no one would have said anything."  
  
" Well , nothing we can do about that now. But, what are we going to do about Hermione?."  
  
" What else can we do. We have to give them the book back. We cannot play with her life Harry."  
  
" Will go "  
  
Harry stopped him. " Draco told me to come alone."  
  
" It's a trap they are not going to let any of you go. They want to kill you first, and then for sport, they will kill Hermione."  
  
" And Al." Said Harry.  
  
" Yeah, him too."  
  
" Look lets get some rest, let's see if Al has something to eat. And then I will go. Maybe you can come and wait down the block. "  
  
" Harry I can use the cloak and maybe get inside, and be next to you, at least we might have a chance. This is as much my problem as it is yours. I'm not going to sit and let anything happen to Hermione. "  
  
" OK. Will go together, maybe we can pull it off."  
  
" Plus, I want to take a crack at Malfoy. Maybe I can turn him into an ant and step on him. "  
  
" Don't get crazy all we want is to get Hermione and Al out. And if we can keep the book. Don't forget they need the book; before sunset to perform the next part of the ritual."  
  
" Harry if that is the case. we should not go until tomorrow, right before sunset, that way they will not have a chance to get some else, if we are able to get the book back."  
  
Harry thought about it and agreed. They could stay there tonight, no one would find them, and the next day around five they could go and do it.  
  
" Ron, that's a good idea. I'm sure nothing will happen to them tonight, and tomorrow will do it. I hope nothing happens to them. Lets get something to drink, and lets see if Al has anything to eat."  
  
They found plenty of chocolate and plenty single malt scotch. Al didn't have much to eat. They found some bread and a few cans of tuna and sardines, and in the fridge they found cheese and milk. at least they could spend the night and eat something and get ready for the next day.  
  
Harry didn't want to think, what Hermione and Al must be going through. Neither did Ron, they talked about old times, and what plans they had for the future. But neither one of them talked about Hermione or Al. They didn't want to think about them.  
  
They both got up early the next day, took showers and eat breakfast. No one said a word. they both new what a day they where going to have and how their lives and the lives of their friends depended on them. Also the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
At around one in the afternoon. Harry made himself a drink, and just to brake the silence said to Ron.  
  
" You know this thing that Al drinks all the time is not bad, it's a bit strong but if you mix it with ice is not bad at all."  
  
" I know, I had a couple of them last night and I even put some in the hot chocolate. I also put just a nip in my tea this morning."  
  
They both smiled and tried for next three hours to relax, Harry said when they where getting ready to leave.  
  
" Look no matter what happens, if we try to do our best, will do our best."  
  
" Did you learn that from one of those wise and sage wizards you studied with?."  
  
" No, actually Al told me that once. He also told me the obvious is usually the best solution. I'm not sure why I just thought about that. I think because it is true."  
  
" Are you ready."  
  
They apparated about two blocks from the house. They looked, but no one was out. They wanted to make sure that Ron could get under the cloak and walk with Harry into the house at the same time.  
  
They both walked up to the gate. Harry opened it, and Ron walking next to Harry, went into the yard.  
  
Nothing Happened, Harry whispered to Ron out of the side of his mouth. " It looks like they didn't set up any spells to keep you out, or to discover someone under an invisibility cloak, we might be in luck."  
  
Ron didn't answered he just kept on walking next to Harry trying to match his every step.  
  
Once they got to the entrance. Harry called. " Malfoy, I'm here I got the book, Bring them out."  
  
A voice came from inside. " Potter, will do it inside. Come on in."  
  
The voice, was no other than Draco. Harry felt such disgust and anger for Draco. He wanted to do the Imperius Curse on him. But he calmed himself. " I got more important things to do right now. But if I get a chance. Look out Malfoy." Harry told himself.  
  
Harry went up to the front door open it, he made sure it was wide enough for Ron to come in. So far they had not detected Ron. Their plan was working so far.  
  
Harry saw about ten people, they where all, standing around the The Duke, who was sitting on the chair with his back turned, facing the fireplace.  
  
Off to the left, bounded by ropes were Al and Hermione. They both seem to be OK. Al looked bruised, with a few burns and a puffy face, indication of some one that had been tortured, but not to a great extend. They probably just wanted to know where Ron had gone to. Neither one of them would have thought of Al's place.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and Al. " Are you two OK. "  
  
" Yes , but you shouldn't have come. They want to kill you. They want to kill us all." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione had not finished her sentence when Harry got hit with a spell. Ropes appeared and strangled him into a hold, he tried to fight it but could not get free. The book he was carrying fell to the floor.  
  
The Duke got up, turned around and Harry could see. A mass of bones and flesh. It looked like some had taken all his skin off.  
  
" So Sir Potter, I have been told you are a wizard of great renown. A man of great deeds and high ideals. Getting you, to join us would probably be unquestionable. "  
  
" I would never joint the likes of you. "  
  
" I expected nothing less. You see that creature in the corner. "  
  
Harry saw on the opposite side of the room the figure of a troll. It was Julia, some features where still recognizable.  
  
" That is what awaits you, and all your friends."  
  
There was laughter in the room, Draco Malfoy, had a smile that went from ear to ear.  
  
Some of the people didn't even have their wands out, and the rest had lowered theirs, after Harry had been tied.   
  
Then The Duke shouted, pointing a wand at Al. " Parum Veneficus Bellua." and he laughed.  
  
Everyone in the room was expecting Al to start screaming and to writhe in agony, as his body began to change into a troll.  
  
But nothing happen. It was the moment Harry was waiting for. No one knew that Al was a muggle. And the spell only worked on wizards.  
  
" Now Ron. "  
  
Ron, shed the cloak and in almost the same sentence, freed Harry from the ropes, and casted a disarming spell. It took the wands away from three of the wizards.   
  
Harry took his wand and pointed at Hermione and Al and did the same.  
  
Ron took one of the wands, and threw it at Hermione, While he rolled forward and hit Malfoid with the Inflammo spell which hit Draco on one hand , bounced and hit a witch that was behind him right in the chest. Turning her into a ball of fire.  
  
Harry thought, Ron has learned a lot. That is a hard and very powerful spell. I didn't know, he had it, in him.  
  
Harry himself could not wait. He hit one wizard with Existo Glacialis, and another with the Existo Petrosus spell. Neither him not Ron where playing, this was war. It was kill or be killed. The one spell froze a person in ice, the other one turned the person to stone.  
  
Hermione had also taken out a couple of wizards. She tried to disarm one and to bind another one.  
  
The Duke turned to Harry and Pointed his wand at him and exclaimed " For all that is Dark; Parum Veneficus Bellua."  
  
It hit Harry. He felt his body beginning to change he only had one chance. " Terminus Reverto Veneficus Homus. " He had casted the counter spell would it be on time. Yes it had worked. He felt, changing back. And without wasting any time. He pointed his wand at TheDuke and hit him with " Talio Reddo. "  
  
The spell that Harry had casted on Himself , would do the opposite to The Duke.   
  
The Duke was not ready for someone knowing how to counter his spell. It hit him with such force that he tumbled to the floor.  
  
Harry hit The Duke again with a similar spell to the one Ron had used. " Factus Fervesco". And at the same time that The Duke was changing into a skinless troll. He began to be consumed in flames.  
  
Two of the people in the room apparated. Then two more. Ron had immobilized one more witch .  
  
Hermione had taken care of another.   
  
Draco apparated out, " I will get you for this Weasley." Was all he said, he was holding his burned hand, under his arm, when he left.  
  
They had won. Harry turned to Ron " You where great."  
  
" Thanks. you did OK yourself."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione." You where incredible, I'm sorry we didn't come yesterday..."  
  
Hermione stopped him. " You did the right thing. you guys had to wait for the last minute to make sure that Duke Malmoral could not be revived."  
  
She went over and hugged Ron and gave him a kiss. She also gave Harry a hug.  
  
" Isn't anyone going to ask the forgotten muggle stepchild how he is doing."  
  
" Al are you all right." Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine. I could use a drink. That truth telling potion, they gave me leaves a terrible taste in your mouth. "Al said with a smile.  
  
" Why did they give you a truth telling potion. "  
  
" Well my redheaded rescuer. They wanted to know, if I knew, where you had gone to."  
  
" Did you tell them."  
  
How was I going to know that. If they had asked me where I thought you would go. That would have been a different story."  
  
" Where do you think I would have gone to. "  
  
" My place of course."  
  
" You are right. How did you know?."  
  
" For a wizard the hardest place to find, and the most out of the way, would be a muggle place. And I think mine is the only muggle place you know."  
  
Harry just shook his head.  
  
Hermione smiled and Ron squinted his eyes.  
  
" I don't know about the rest of you. But what I want to do, is go home take a shower and go to bed. The merry pranksters here, kept Hermione and me up all night and all day. Harry how about if you take me home, and Ron can accompany Hermione back to your place."  
  
" What are we going to do with this people, and how about her." Pointing towards Julia. Hermione asked  
  
Ron said." I'll go by the ministry and I'll talk to dad. they'll come over and take care of them."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Julia and said " Terminus Reverto Veneficus Homus. In your case, it will take a few days to revert back, but you should be OK. Wait for the ministry to get here. Do you understand."  
  
She said. " Yes, I understand. Thank you. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry picked up the book and turned to Al. " My redheaded rescuer, what am I."  
  
" How about Sir Potter. Would that be better."  
  
" No."  
  
Harry grabbed Al by the Arm and apparated out of the cottage.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Harry and Al made back to his loft.  
  
Harry went inside and told Al. he had to destroy the book. Al asked if he had read any of it. Harry admitted he had looked at it the night before, it was the kind of book that should not be left in the hands of wizards, no matter how honest. The temptation would be too great. We would all be tempted to use it.  
  
Harry said " I could try to go back in time and save my parents, or save Cedric. "  
  
Al didn't know who Cedric was, but figured it was someone, Harry felt responsible for his death.  
  
" Harry there is the fireplace go to it."  
  
He picked up the book, from the table where Harry had left it when they came in. Before handing it to Harry he thumbed through it. Then he asked Harry.  
  
" Is this the only copy."  
  
" I don't know.Legend has it that three copies where made. But no one has seen any of them for centuries. Until now. It was assumed that they where lost, or destroyed. Why do you ask."  
  
" No reason, just curiosity."  
  
Harry went over to the fireplace conjured up a fire, and threw the book in.  
  
After a few minutes. He said. " It's not burning."  
  
" Maybe is the leather cover. Take it out of the fire, and tear the pages out and put them in; one at a time."  
  
Harry took the book out and tried to tear a page out. " The pages will not tear or break."  
  
He tried to put a spell on it to make the pages fall out, but without any luck. he tried the Fervesco Spell, but that did not work either.  
  
" This book is protected by some very powerful spells it may take a long time to find them, and do a counter spell to break them. What Am I going to do with it in the mean time."  
  
Al was sitting in one of the sofas; looking at Harry trying to destroy the book, but to no avail.  
  
" Harry, wait. I think I know where the other two books are at."  
  
Harry turned around and just looked at him. He didn't say a word. This was the kind of thing Al had always done. Some how, he always had the answer to the questions. But that was before, when he had two thousand years of memories to draw from. But not anymore.  
  
" You remember the story about the vault, in the bank in Switzerland."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, If I'm not mistaken. I think I have the other two copies. I had some old books. A few where in Latin, and I think those are some of the same books."  
  
" You mean you have the lost books?."  
  
" I think so. Don't hold me to it. But I'm pretty sure they are the same books. And if I have had them, all these years, and no one has known about them. Let just keep them all together. What do you think."  
  
Harry thought about for a minute and said. " Only if I put a Memory Charm on you, to make forget what the books are about."  
  
" That's fine. You have done worst to me before. But just to forget about the books, nothing else. Do we have a deal."  
  
" We have a deal."  
  
" Let me take a shower, get something to eat, and let get some rest and we will go in the morning. Come back tomorrow around ten. If we are going to apparate instead of taking a plane. Lets face it we don't have to leave that early."  
  
" Tell Hermione, I'll see her tomorrow at Muggles."  
  
The next day Al and Harry went to the Bank and sure enough, Al had the other two copies. They just left all three in the vault, and went back to London. Harry did put a Memory Charm on Al to make him forget; not about the contents of the books, but the fact that he had them.  
  
Harry decided to tell everyone that he had destroyed the book. No one would suspect that Al had them. They made an excuse that Harry had decided to take Al because Harry wanted to see the vault, and Al wanted to bring back a painting. That was part of the Memory Charm. This way their trip would make sense to everyone.  
  
Harry was debating whether he should tell Ginny. But decided not to say anything for the moment. He could tell her later. I can always get the books and try to break the charms and spells that are protecting them. Let's just forget about the books for a while. At least he knew they where safe.  
  
That night at Muggles Al and Hermione had a long talk about their future, and what she wanted out life and what he wanted. They came to the conclusion that things between them, where not going to work out after all. But they would not make a final decision for a few weeks. Al told her he wanted to go back to The States for a while, and that a few weeks apart would probably make things a lot clearer.  
  
Some how The Daily Prophet had found out about the events of the night before. And in the front page was a two-year-old picture of Harry, with a headline. " Harry Potter- The Vanquisher of You Know Who, Does It Again. The article went on to describe how Harry almost by himself, had defeated hundreds of wizards and they even threw in a few giants and a couple of cyclops. They did mention that both Ronald Weasley and Dr. Hermione Granger had been of some assistance. But if it had not been for the wizarding skills, and indomitable courage of Harry Potter the wizarding world would be in total, and complete chaos.-" The article finished by saying in very small print." None of the facts have been verified, but we think most are true."  
  
Several people came over to congratulate Harry. a few did the same with Ron and Hermione.  
  
A woman, that had just asked Harry for his autograph, turned around and asked Ron. " Are you Ronald Weasley?."  
  
" Yes I am. "  
  
" Could you please, autograph my copy."  
  
" Oh. Thank you. Oh Mr.Weasley you must be so proud, knowing our Harry."  
  
After the woman left Ron asked. " So tell me Great Savior of the World, how many autographs have you signed."  
  
Ginny who was seating between said. " About twenty since I got here. How about you Ron."  
  
Ron looked disgusted and said. " One."  
  
" Ron it doesn't mean anything, The Daily Prophet never gets anything right, and by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten about it." Said Harry  
  
Al and Hermione came over to the table where Ron, Harry and Ginny where. And he told them he was leaving for a few weeks to sort things out.   
  
Ginny told him. He had to come back for Harry's birthday. Al agreed. He asked Hermione if she thought that would be the right amount of time. She said that it would be.   
  
Before leaving he looked at Ron and said. " We would not have made it out yesterday, if it had not been for you. Thank you." He put out his hand Ron took it, and they shook hands.   
  
" I'll see you guys in a few weeks."  
  
On the way out, he talked to Fred and George, and a few other people that Hermione was sure he had no idea whom they where.  
  
The next few weeks, where pretty normal for every one. Hermione had gone back to her regular schedule at work, she was putting in six days a week.  
  
Harry had still not decided what he was going to do. He was still hanging out, at the bar. the only difference was, he was helping out with the bar from time to time. Ron was doing the same. He had not found a job even though he had a couple of offers from The Ministry. In the mean time, why not work with your brothers. Harry had told Fred and George to pay Ron, his part of the bar. But not to tell him anything.   
  
For Ginny, this was the busiest part of the year for her and the most difficult. It was the time when muggle parents, found out their children where wizards. And all the convincing and time that went into it. She didn't have enough hours in the day. She had actually become a good friend with a muggle girl, Lynn Green. The one she had wanted to introduce Ron to, during his graduation party. She had actually helped her with a couple of difficult cases, parents that did not want to accept the reality of their children. She had told Ginny that she had been so great with her and her sister she would help her, any time and in any way.  
  
Ginny had invited Lynn a few times to come to Muggles, with her. But Ron was not interested. Ginny knew whom her brother wanted, but Hermione was working all the time, and when she wasn't; she would just stay home. Only once had Ginny been able to convince her, to come out on a Friday night for some drinks. She had invited Lynn that night. All three of then actually had a good time. Both Fred and George showed a definite interest in Lynn, but Ginny told her not to get involved with neither one of them. They are not ready, Hermione agreed with her. That night Ron came around quite a few times. He talked to Hermione mostly about what she was doing and how great he thought her work was.   
  
This took her by surprise because over the years, Ron had never been very supportive, just the opposite he had always told her she used to spend too much time studying and afterwards working. Maybe he is changing after all.  
  
Ginny finally, got the courage to ask Hermione how she was doing with Al.  
  
Hermione told her, they had talked a few times and that he was coming back in a couple of weeks for Harry's party, but things between them where pretty much over. He wanted to be part of the wizarding world, but he wants to live in the muggle world. I think we are always going to be good friends but the rest is over. The one thing that had surprised her, was he had told her he was thinking about moving to London. He said he was tired of the sun and that his days as a surfer where over. I don't think he was ever a surfer, she added, but she was not sure.   
  
" He also told me some of his best friends live here, both wizards and muggles. So even if I don't date him I 'm still going to see him."  
  
" Ron may not like, but I know Harry will." Added Ginny.  
  
Lynn asked." Is he cute. "  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and then looked around to make sure no one was listening and she said." Is he ever. But you never heard that from me."  
  
Al had come into town a couple of days before Harry's party. And not knowing what to get him had brought the photograph he had of all six of them. Took it to a shop and had it blown up and got a nice frame for it.   
  
He got to Muggles early the day of the party. Fred and George had separated the bar into two areas one for patrons and another one for the party. They had a sign on the door.- Bar will be closed by six. If you are not invited you are not welcome-.  
  
Al was sitting at a table all by himself, it was early just a few people had come in for the party. When a huge man came up to him. He was the biggest man Al had ever seen. He looked like a wall. Except that it was a wall that was moving. His hair was long and he had what Al believed was a handkerchief, is just that it was the size of a tablecloth.   
  
" Aldo, it is so good to see you. I never got a chance to thank you. Harry told me what you did. You didn't have to. I came today hoping to see you. I know things have not been easy for you. But I'm very glad to see that you are among us."  
  
" Look big fellow, I don't want to sound ungrateful. But who are you ?." Al was actually a bit scare.   
  
A tear came down the man's face. " Aldo I'm Hagrid. "  
  
Hagrid, finally he was meeting him. No one had told him what Hagrid looked like. He wished they had or he would not have been so rude to him and surprised. But he got up from his chair and went over to Hagrid and gave him a hug. Hagrid did the same, which almost cost Al his life.  
  
" Hagrid it is so good to finally meet you. Well to see you again. I kept asking the guys when I was going to meet you; they just told me soon. I'm so glad you came. "  
  
For the next two hours Al and Hagrid talked about Hogwarts and about his pet miniature dragon, and all his other pets. And he told Al about all the times they had gotten together. After the initial shock of meeting him, Al really liked Hagrid there was something very genuine about him. He was the kind of person he really liked. And they had the best time conversing with each other.  
  
After a while, quite a few other people started showing up. All the people that had come for Ron's graduation party where there, along with a few others. Al met Sirius , Remus and his wife Elixa. They all knew him from before. But for Al he had to get reacquainted with them just like he had done with Hagrid, most of them knew what he had gone through so they where all very understanding.  
  
Harry had come in around four, and had a table full of gifts. Even the ministry sent him a special plaque. Naming him -Wizard of the Year-. The Daily Prophet wanted to send a photographer in. But Ron told them only friends are allowed in.  
  
Al had brought a disposable lighter for Mr. Weasley. When he gave it to him. Arthur Weasley said it was the most wonderful, thing he had ever seen. He had a couple of them at home, but they didn't work. " Al, thank you for giving me matches in a jar."  
  
Al thought, a bit long but I suppose it is an accurate description of a lighter.  
  
Every one was having a great time. drinks where being serve, from butter beers and hot pepper shots. To the new drink the twins had created. They called it a Beeartini. It was butter beer with half a shot of single malt scotch. Al tough it was a disgusting combination but most people where saying it was quite good.  
  
Hermione and Al had talked for a few minutes, there not much to be said. The hugged once and he gave her a kiss. But the rest of the evening, was just like two friends getting together, having a good time, no strings, no commitments.  
  
Fred and George had invited Madame Laverla. She was the greatest love seer in the wizarding world. At least that is what her advertisement said in The Daily Prophet. - She Has Never Been Wrong In Affairs Of The Heart-. She was at times a bit vague, and she would do her readings in rhyme, not a very good rhyme. She used to say it was just what came to her at the moment. She announced before she started making the rounds she would only give you one, if she were certain. Because in some cases the possibilities where too many. So please do not be offended if you are single, but I cannot give you an answer.  
  
She started making her rounds, talking to some. And giving others a reading. Hermione and Ginny where talking, when Madame Laverla came up to her.   
  
" Would you like to know who is in your future. "  
  
" OK." Said Hermione.  
  
Madame Laverla placed both hands over Hermiones forehead and proclaimed.  
  
I see someone,  
in your future  
but not the one, you thought it was  
he's always known you,  
and always loved you.   
But not the way you thought   
he should.  
I know, he is tall  
and quite distinguish  
and from his love,  
you will not scape  
but you can see,  
his fire burning   
is right on top  
on top of him..  
  
" You are not going to do me."  
  
Madame Laverla, looked at Ginny, and just said . " You know who you will be with." And walked on.  
  
" Well do you have any doubts, that you and Ron should be together."  
  
" What gave you that idea."  
  
" Please have you ever looked at the top of his head. If that's not the color of fire, I do not know what it is. And he has always loved you."  
  
" Well let's see how much he has changed."  
  
Madame Laverla, Stopped by the table, where Al was sitting. At the moment he was alone nursing a drink. " Would you like to know who your future bride, will be."  
  
" Sure why not."  
  
Madame Laverla, again placed her hands over Al's forehead  
I see two letters   
they are quite clear  
and your future bride is near.  
The two initials   
follow each other  
and they come after I  
but wait,  
Yes, now I see it clear.  
I was reading   
backwards, my dear.  
  
Al thought about it and told Madame Laverla. " Your predictions may not work on muggles. Because I just separated from someone whose initials are HG. So I think you be a bit late or wrong."  
  
" I'm never late or wrong. Haven't you ever met others with those same initials."  
  
" I'm sure you are correct, my mistake. He didn't want to arque with her."  
  
Madame Laverla, moved on to another table.  
  
Hermione when over to talk to Ron that was sitting by the bar. She tapped on his shoulder and asked him. " What are thinking about."  
  
" Well I was trying to figure out how to ask, the most beautiful woman I know to dance."  
  
" Oh, yeah. Who is that ?."  
  
" Hermione , would you like to dance?."  
  
" Hermione gave him her hand, and they went of to the dance floor. Where a rather slow muggle song was playing.  
  
Al followed Madame Laverla, she stopped at a few other tables, and then he saw that she had stopped at one, that was almost at the entrance to the bar.   
  
She gave a reading to the woman who had come in with Ginny at Ron's graduation party. She was the one he wanted to ask Ginny about that day, but felt it was inappropriate. After Madame Laverla left her table. Al got up and went to the table.  
  
Lynn saw him come in towards her, he didn't look like most of the other people at the bar. Just the way he was dressed, everything matched. Something she had noticed, was not the case with wizards, and his clothes where normal. And he had a tan. No one else had a tan in that bar maybe with the exception of her. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself, she told herself.  
  
" Hi can I joint you, or are waiting for someone."  
  
She said " I'm glad you didn't say, Can I joint, cause I think you are falling apart."  
  
" Never, good Marx brothers line. By the way my name is Al Mora. Did Madame Laverla give a good reading."  
  
" I was not sure until you told me your name. Now I don't know what to believe. "  
  
" What did she say."  
  
" Let me see, it was something like.  
The time of day  
Will show whom,  
Will marry you  
some day  
you two, are quite a pair  
with such great things to offer  
what letters does a new day bring  
you will find him soon  
I promise.  
  
What do you think?."  
  
" Well if you tell your name maybe I'll agree with you."  
  
" I'm Lynn Green."  
  
" Oh well. We can't have everything in life, or maybe Madame Laverla is only right fifty percent of the time."  
  
" What did she tell you."  
  
" It's not important. Look I'm going to get me a drink. What would you like. "  
  
" How about a single malt with ice." Asked Lynn  
  
" I will be back in a minute. Al thought, could she more perfect, good sense of humor, drinks what I drink and if she was better looking you would only find her in a magazine."  
  
Lynn said." Thank you. I saw you talking to the birthday boy. Do you know him."  
  
" A little bit. What brings you here, cause I gather you are not friends with Harry."  
  
" No Ginny invited me. Actually my little sister. You see the one standing by the column, Last year was her first year at Hogwarts and Ginny was very helpful with her, and also very kind with me, and over the year Ginny and I have become friends. So she invited me, and when she heard that I got invited to Harry Potter's birthday, I had no choice but to bring her. I feel a bit out of place, you see I'm not like the rest of you. I'm what you all call a muggle. By the way does Al stand for anything.  
  
" We do have something in common, I'm also a muggle. By the way my real name is Aldo, is just that all my friends call me Al."  
  
" My real name is Heleene, But everyone calls me Lynn."  
  
Al leaned back on his chair and just smiled and said " Madame Laverla, I take it all back."  
  
THE END.  
  
Please Review. I have another story that I'm working on. but I want to make sure my writing is on the right track. Be constructive and let me know areas where you think I, might have made a mistake. Also if posting just one long story discourages people from reading it  
  
Thank you.  



End file.
